Disney's Wonderworld
by Stone-Man85
Summary: There's a world beyond our own, a world of dreams, adventures and wonders.  A place that you'd need to be as Mad as a Hatter in order to survive.  Which luckily for two kids... a Friend of theirs is.
1. Friends and Wonders

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland (Walt Disney or Tim Burton), Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Hercules, Beauty and the Beast, nor the Princess and the Frog, the Sorcerer's Apprentice, and finally Tangled. They are all the sole property of Walt Disney and Walt Disney Animation Studios. I also don't own Soul Eater, nor Negima?, or Claymore; the animated versions all belong to Funimation Studios. OCs are of my own creation and design.**

* * *

**Disney's Wonderworld**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Little Girl Missing; Friends and Wonders**

* * *

**London, England**

**1994**

**Rangar Theatre**

The blackened theater room was only quiet for a moment, but only for those seated in the theater. Families and solo individuals all sat as the previews passed by to ready the audience for the film to come. But there was one boy who was sitting almost to the whole front, who was anxious to see the film. It was a young eight year old boy, Caucasian and appeared to be American by the looks of him. He was slim with lightly tanned skin, with brown eyes and saggy brown hair with bangs nearly covering his eyes. He wore a dark brown t-shirt, and dark green cargo shorts, with white and brown sneakers, and wore an orange vest. Out of all the people sitting down, he seemed the most as he hopped up and down in his chair, even while sitting down.

Finally, the lights died down as the movie began with the title showing up the screen, entitled: TALES OF ADVENTURE.

And with that title on, the narrator announced, as the scenery changed into a beautiful landscape that looked like South America. Anyway, the narrator began the tale, as the crowd listened on,

_What you are now witnessing is footage never before seen by modern civilization._

The scene then changed to that of a canyon from what appeared to be the Grand Canyon. Explorers stood on the edge of the jungle, getting a good picture of the canyon's main and large waterfall.

_Lurking in the shadows of the majestic Paradise Falls, it sports plants, animals, places, and people undiscovered by civilization nor science._

_Who would dare go and explore in such an inhospitable summit or location?_

Suddenly, the scene changed as it was shown that a blimp was landing down on a US airway. On the blimp was written its name, the Spirit of Adventure. And coming out of the blimp, being greeted by hundreds of photographers, was a fellow dressed up as an old WW2 pilot. He took off his fighter's cap to reveal he had black hair, light blue eyes, and a small mustache. And out of the plane, came with him three dogs of different species. The pilot then gave the crowd around him a thumbs up, as the narrator continued.

_Why, it's our main article, Charles Muntz. Famous scientists and explorer of the Explorer's Club of New Hampshire. With his blimp, the Spirit of Adventure, which is bigger than 22 brigade trucks put together, this fellah has designed it for his canine companion's comfort._

"_Adventure is out there,_" Charles Muntz shouted out to the unseen crowd.

The young boy smiled in excitement, at this screened explorer. He raised his thumb up, and was close to saying it aloud…

"Adventure is out there," shouted a female voice among the crowd.

There were only a few shushes from the audience, but no bellhops came in to carry whoever it was out of there. The boy, slightly confused by the voice calling that phrase out, scanned the room, and behind him to see where it had come from. It was only when he looked behind and up the stairway, did he get a good look at the back row. It wasn't that hard to spot who had called out, because they stood up in their chair, waving to him.

Much to the boy's amazement, it was an eight year old girl, who was a bit cheerful to see him. She was Caucasian, English much to how she was dressed, had fair clear white skin, long flowing blonde hair that was split in the front for two bangs tucked back behind her ears and held in place by a black hair band. She was dressed in a blue dress that had short blue sleeves, and the skirt reached down mid of her greaves. She also had on a white apron on the front of her dress, white stockings that went up the skirt, and had black Mary Jane shoes. And she had the most dazzling blue eyes ever, as she looked at him, happy and waving at him.

The boy seemed a bit taken back by the smile, as he weakly waved back to her. However, she shushed him as she sad down, looking back to the screen. Confused, he looked back at the screen and saw that the show was continuing. He sat back down as he and the girl both focused their attention back to the show.

_Let's see what he's brought back this time._

"_I bring you all,_" Muntz announced as he had a clothed object, on a stadium, showing all of those in an auditorium his latest discovery, "_… the Monster of Paradise Falls._"

He pulled down the cloth, showing some sort of skeletal remains of what appeared to be an abnormal ostrich of sorts, earning thunderous applauses.

_And boy, almighty! What a monster that is!_

The two kids and the audience were in awe at this scene, but it didn't last as the next scene was shown. The scene changed to a lab of sorts, as scientists were examining the bird's skeleton, comparing it to other species. With this, the doctors shook their head in disapproval.

_But wait! Scientists cry foul! The Explorer's Club accuses Muntz of fabricating the skeleton._

The boy looked shocked, as his face showed much disapproval of this atrocity of calling Muntz a faker. "No!" he growled as he slammed his hand on the chair's armrest.

_The club strips Muntz of his membership, but this doest deter Muntz one bit. He vows to go back to Paradise Falls until he returns with the beast alive._

"_I won't stop until I return the beast alive_," Muntz tells the reporters, just after he steps into his enlarged dirigible, and takes off back to South America and back to Paradise Falls.

_Good Luck to you, Charles Muntz. And remember to all of you out there… Adventure is Out There!_

The lights went back on as the film ended, signaling for everyone to leave and allow the next audience to enter in. as everyone was starting to leave. The boy got up from his seat, with his little snow white ermine running back and forth on his shoulders. But before he could get out of there, the same girl bumped right into him. As the two righted themselves from running into each other, the girl curlty apologized to him, "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's alright," he replied as he shook his head clear, "Happens most of the time when I'm on the subway."

The girl smiled as she put her hand out in friendship to the boy, "I'm Alice. Alice Liddell."

The boy was hesitatn looking at Alice's hand, and in her eyes. Finally, after a few seconds, he smiled back, and took her hand in a handshake, "I'm Riley. Riley Haderson." the little ermine then popped up on Riley's shoulder and ran over to Alice's tickling the poor girl with his tail.

She giggled as she finally caught the little ermine and asked, "And who is this?"

"That's Chamo," Riley answered back as she gave him back to him, "Short for Chamomille."

* * *

**Later that Afternoon**

**Forest**

The two children had traveled from the theater to the park near the forest. Along the way the two had gotten to know each other as they made their way to one place. The girl, Alice, had told Riley that somewhere in the park was a lovely spot that she and her sister had ventured off to. Though asked why her sister wasn't at the theater, Alice always responded with the same answer.

"She's busy with some book reading," Alice answered back, not even turning to look at Riley.

As he followed her, he didn't seem convinced, "Then shouldn't you at least have an escort?"

"Shouldn't you?" she asked to turn and face him.

Riley looked hesitant on that, as he looked away, and sighed, "Well, the truth is… I'm an orphan."

Alice stopped as she looked to Riley surprised at this, and apologized, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I barely remember my family as it is," Riley replied as he explained, "My parents died in a plane crash on the way here from America, when I was four. I was the only survivor. I didn't have any relatives, or if I did, they didn't want me, so I was sent to the local orphanage." he grumbled with annoyance as he went on, "Those people there are so strict that they don't even let the kids have any fun whatsoever…"

"So you ran away?" Alice asked in to finish his explanation.

He shook his head, "More like daringly escape every now and then." he shrugged as Chamo rested on his head, "They don't even try to upgrade the security, so it's pretty boring."

Alice had to stifle a chuckle at that, as she commented, "It's sounds awfully exciting; escaping daringly from time to time." she sighed from some sort of sadness as she replied, "It's better than being in my place."

"What? Being an heiress to a…" Riley stopped as he asked, "Um, what exactly does your family do?"

"My father's an explorer," Alice replied with a cheerful smile on her face, "He goes around the world, looking for extraordinary things. Charles Liddell, famous English Explorer and Tomb Raider." But she sighed sadly as she continued, "But he's hardly at home for me, my mom and sister. That's always the hard part. And then there's my life."

"What's wrong with it?" Riley asked.

Alice sighed as the two went on, "I spend most of my time being home schooled, trained to be proper and surreal lady. Even in modern times it feels like my family is still living a century or two in the past." she groaned as she shook her head and stopped, "They just don't understand. I don't think you would either, what with being treated and pampered like that with no way of being yourself around others."

Riley stopped there for a moment, and scratched the back of his head and shrugged, "Guess you got me there."

However, they stopped in their little discussion as soon as Alice smiled brightly, "We're here." and ran down the hill.

Riley and Chamo looked downward and saw the place that Alice had led them to. And much to the boy's amazement, it was truly a sight to behold. It was a valley of beautiful and exotic flowers that spread far and wide. It was actually an opening in the forest; a sort of paradise in the green that only a few knew about. And Alice was that one of few that knew of it, as Riley soon discovered as he walked out to meet her in it.

She ran around it a few times, until stopping at one spot and sat down. She giggled as she was surrounded by flowers, and spotted Riley arriving next to her. Once he was sat down, she picked a small violet as she explained, "My father found this place a long time ago. Back then, my family would have picnics here and my sister would read poetry."

Chamo scurried around the flowers around Riley, as he looked to Alice and asked, "Was that why you were waiting in the theater?"

"Actually, I was shopping with my mother and sister. My father's in a business meeting on another voyage planned in China. I got bored and decided to, well… run off a bit," Alice confessed, ignoring the cocked eyebrow and confused look on Riley's face, "I was hoping to catch an article about my father in the theater, and there I met you."

With a concerned look on his face, he asked her, "But… won't your family be worried that you took off?"

Alice nodded as she started to make a flower crown at that moment, "Though it'll probably be a while before they think of this place. Father always knows where to find me at."

"Sounds like you and your father are pretty close," Riley insisted with a smile. He spotted the blush and smile from Alice's face and knew he was dead on about that. "So no poetry or picnics for this day?" Riley asked.

"No, not today," Alice sighed sadly, and then turned to her side as she huffed, "Besides, my sister always reads from books that have no pictures." she then calmed down a bit as she replied, "But in my world, books would be nothing but pictures."

"_Your_ world?" Riley asked with a half-smirk on his face, "Maybe in your dreams."

"My dreams?" Alice asked, suddenly being struck with an idea. She then turned and scooted towards Riley and immediately shouted out in joy, "Riley! That's it!"

Jumping back from the shout, and slightly confused, Riley simply asked, "Uh, wh-what's it?"

"Dreams," Alice answered as she explained, facing both Riley and a now focused and interested Chamo, "If my world existed, everything would be dreams, and therefore would be nonsense. So therefore, anything impossible would be possible. And things that would be wouldn't be, and if there would be, they would. You see?"

Riley's jaw hung open and a cocked eyebrow was shown, seeing as he got lost from Alice's explanation in her world. But seeing the inquisitive look Alice was giving him, he had better answer quickly. He shook himself from confusion and answered quickly, "Um, yeah, I see." He looked down at Chamo and asked, "You get it, don't ya?"

Chamo pondered on that, and shook his head 'No'.

Alice chuckled as she scooped up the little ermine and replied, "In my world, you wouldn't be silent, Chamo. You'd say, 'Yes, Miss Alice'."

Riley smirked at this as he asked teasingly, "Oh, really?"

"Oh, but he would," Alice defended, as she placed the finished flower crown on Riley's head, stifling a chuckle on how silly he looked now. "And all the other animals, even the flowers."

Riley took the flower crown off his head and gave it to Chamo, who played with it, "And the people?"

She teasingly thought about it for a moment, and shrugged, "They'd be just as like dreams would be. Possible and impossible alike."

The two had walked over to a tree, as they sat down, with Riley still teasing his credulous about Alice's world, "Sounds impossible if you ask me."

"It's not as impossible as you seem," Alice answered as she and Riley sat down, "Only if you believe it is."

However, their little trek to the park had worn out the two, as they sat down, and leaned on one another, slowly falling asleep. As the two slept on the trunk of the tree, Chamo was wide awake, nibbling at a sunflower seed. However, his nibbling ended as he heard the sound of whistling. He turned and saw someone walking up from a path next to the fields. And the little snow white ermine was stunned, as the seed fell down the ground, at what he saw… or who he saw. It was a white rabbit… walking on its hind legs like a person would. Wearing a red waistcoat, black undershirt, bow tie, and bifocals.

Chamo raced over to where Riley was and tried to tickle his nose to wake him up, with his tail. Unfortunately, the boy was out as a light. So he ran over to Alice and tickled her nose with his tail. She stirred awake but only for a little, as she gazed at the white rabbit. Groaning, she turned to Chamo and mumbled, "Oh, Chamo. It's just a white rabbit with a waistcoat…" and stopped as she jumped up, wide awake with surprised shock on her face, as she finished, "… and a pocket watch."

The white rabbit stopped for a moment, as he looked at the watch, and was in fright as he shouted, "Oh, my darling whiskers! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" and ran off into the horizon, but not disappearing from sight.

Alice leaned over to Riley, and tried to shake him awake, "Riley! Riley, wake up! You won't believe what's going on!"

But Riley was too fast asleep as he mumbled, "Mmmm. Just give me ten more minutes, Mother Lilly."

Alice sighed, knowing now it was futile to wake him up as she got on her feet. She looked at the rabbit, and down at Chamo, "I wonder what he's late for." She then ran after the rabbit shouting, "Mr. Rabbit, wait!" and with that, she disappeared, chasing after the white rabbit who was late for whatever it was.

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

Riley stirred awake, after being profusely tickled in the nose by Chamo, who was frantic now. It had been nearly thirty minutes before Alice disappeared after the white rabbit. And Riley was still fast asleep, until he started waking up. He groaned as the little ermine stood on the boy's chest, "Chamo. You couldn't let me sleep for at least one hour." half-awake, he groaned as he looked to his left, where Alice should have been, "This guy can't let sleep for one…" and then started to fully awake as he saw Alice wasn't there.

"Alice?" he asked as he got up, with Chamo on his shoulder looking around, "Alice? Alice? Alice, where are you?" he looked around, frantic on the location of his missing friend. He looked to Chamo as he asked, "Chamo. Do you know where she went?" but all Riley got from him were frantic squeaks and movements, which didn't help in telling him anything. He sighed as he mumbled to himself, "Now I wish Alice was right about how all animals could talk in her world."

"Alice," someone else called out, getting the young boy's attention.

A man walked into the valley of flowers, and Riley got a good look at him. He was a man, English, Caucasian, and thirty years old. He had brown hair combed back with kind brown eyes. He was dressed in a gray button up t-shirt, a green vest, brown pants and shoes, and his coat was hanging from his arm. In all retrospect, he appeared to have the mannerism of a father figure of sort.

"Alice, honey," the man called out, looking around, "Alice, where are you?"

It struck in Riley's head that this guy must've been Alice's father. Going on his judgment, he ran towards the man, shouting, "Mister! Hey, mister!"

The man turned around, seeing Riley race up to him as the young man stopped almost ten feet from him, as he asked the boy, "Yes, young man? Can I help you?"

"Are you looking for Alice?"

The man lit up by that name as he nodded, "Yes. Have you seen her?"

"She was with me about a while ago," Riley explained, but unknown to the two, Chamo spotted a familiar scent, and went off to investigate it, as Riley continued, "Then when I woke up, she was gone."

Alice's father looked to Riley, reassuring him, "Well, don't worry, um…"

"Riley."

"Riley," Alice's father answered back, and looked around, "She couldn't have gone far. We'll find her."

It was then that both Riley and Alice's father heard the squeaking. The two turned and saw Chamo hopping up and down, trying to get their attention. The two looked to each other, and rushed over to where Chamo was, which was a tree on the hillside. When they got over there, Riley stopped in front of Chamo, with Mr. Liddell following behind him. And the trio came to see, that resting in the opening of the tree's roots, was Alice.

Mr. Liddell gently got in front of the boy as he knelt down to his daughter, and gently shook her awake. "Alice? Alice, sweetheart," Mr. Liddell spoke softly to his daughter.

"You okay, Alice," Riley asked, gripping the tree, and Chamo on his shoulder, both looking at concern at Alice.

Alice stirred awake, looking up at the trio, and then groggily fell back to sleep. But suddenly, her eyed shot open, and she sat up, reciting a poem. A rather strange poem. "Um, How doth the Little Crocodile…"

"Alice, Alice. Calm down," her father reassured her placing his hands on her shoulders, "What are you talking about?"

She now calmed down a bit, and looked to her father, and Riley and Chamo, and saw where she was. "Oh, Father. Riley, I'm so sorry," she apologized as she stood up with help from her dad, as she explained, "I'm so sorry. But it's just that the caterpillar…"

"Caterpillar?" Mr. Liddell with a raised eyebrow. But he threw his confusion aside as he smiled to his little girl, "Never mind. Alice, we should get going; your mother and Margaret are worried sick." Alice nodded and the two were walking away.

But Alice stopped, as she realized Riley was being left behind. "Wait, father," she stated as she ran back to the boy. She then pulled something from her pocket as she held it out to him, "This is for you, Riley."

Riley held out his hands and accepted whatever it was that she had handed to him. When the item was dropped into his hands, Chamo scurried down his arm to get a look at it, as Riley did as well. The item appeared to be a pendant, made out of pure white silver. The pendant was no bigger than a quarter, but it had amazing detail to it of what appeared to be hearts and diamond shapes. And in the center of it, a sapphire opal shaped into a crown was in the center of it.

Riley looked at it, happy to receive such a gift, "Thank you, Alice." but then became confused, as he asked, "But…" but turned as he saw that Alice had ran back to her dad. Riley just smirked as he shyly waved to the retreating form of both Alice and her Dad, as Chamo chipped a goodbye, "Bye."

Unknown to Riley or his little pet ermine, Alice turned slightly around, and whispered, "Bye."

* * *

**That Night**

**London**

**Liddell Estate**

After they had returned home, Alice had a stern lecture from her mother about wandering off. After she had left them at the mall, the two were worried sick, and had to call Mr. Liddell to find her. After the lecture, even her sister seemed to go into Lecture Mode on her. Afterwards, after dinner Alice was to go straight to her room without dessert for the night, as her punishment. But even though they were upset, Alice knew her family was deeply worried about her wellbeing and safety. Alice sat on her bed, wearing a white nightgown for a nine-year-old, and with her was her father. Before she was going to be tucked in, Mr. Liddell asked her about what happened to her that made her go missing from her friends. She had explained about the part of seeing a white rabbit, and it was then, she went into great detail about what happened next.

"I fall down the White Rabbit's hole," Alice explained to her father, who was listening to great detail, and never hung off from every word. "And then… I'm in this world, and it's different from our own. Almost as if it was made from dreams. Then… I see and meet talking flowers, and then strange creatures."

"Strange creatures?" Mr. Liddell asked, "What kind?"

"A dodo bird, the white rabbit, a lizard chimney sweep," Alice explained with great detail, "And then I meet this wise hookah-smoking blue caterpillar."

"A hooka-smoking blue caterpillar?" Mr. Liddell asked, with deep amazement and bewilderment in his voice.

"And then… I meet up with this smiling cat," Alice continued.

"I didn't know cats could smile," Mr. Liddell joked.

A moment of silence was between the two at this moment, as Alice looked to her father, worried, "Do you think… I've gone around the bend?"

Her father looked to her, almost studying her, and reached out to place his hand on her forehead. For a moment, Mr. Liddell studied the temperature, and pulled back. Then, he nodded, "I'm afraid so. You're mad, bonkers, off your head, mad as a hatter." Alice looked saddened by that, almost distressed, but he smiled, "But I'll let you in on a secret." he leaned in close, and whispered in her ear, "All the best people in the world are." this earned a smile from Alice, as well as from her father, "And I'm sure your friend, Riley would agree with that as well." he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, "Good night, Alice."

"Good night, Father," Alice said back and kissed him on the cheek.

And with that, Mr. Liddell turned the lights off, and closed the door, as Alice snuggled into her bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Outside**

As the lights went off in the house, outside, a familiar ticking was heard. No one was spotted out there, but the ticking of a pocket watch was heard, as the sound came from the bushes. Then, slowly coming out of the bush, looking up at Alice's window, was the same white rabbit she had ran after. Afterwards, nervously looking around, the rabbit scurried off across the streets, heading to who knows where. Whatever the rabbit was doing there, one thing was for sure: what Alice had seen and talked about was no dream, as she would soon learn of that.

* * *

**Next Chapter: One Jump Ahead; Dreamers in Reality**


	2. Dreamers in Reality

**Author's Note: I've changed Free's character from a twenty-year old to a teenager. Because he'll be one of the heroes of the story.**

* * *

**Disney's Wonderworld**

* * *

**Chapter 2: One Jump Ahead; Dreamers in Reality**

* * *

**6 Years Later…**

**Unknown World**

The world was much different than the one everyone knew of. For one thing, the trees were dark and demonic in some way or other, and the night skies were littered with stars in no familiar constellations. The moon shined brightly through the darkened clouds over the darkened forests. And nearly hidden from the moon, a darkened mountainous prison was seen. Its design was creepy on the borderlines of horror; the building was shaped like a demonic jack o'lantern made of steel and brick, with the eyes lit up and the mouth held together with steel beams and wire cables. And the alarms were going off with search lights going on and around. This meant only one thing: someone had escaped from the prison.

And they weren't far from the prison, as they ran halfway from it.

Following in the front were two animals; one mammal and one amphibian. The amphibian was a small green female frog, nervous as a wreck, with two little black mole dots at the edged ends of her mouth. Her companion was a shady-looking brown weasel dressed in a black vest, a bowler hat, and a cigar in his mouth, wearing white shoe spats and fingerless black gloves, and finally smoking a cigar. But their companion was human, or at least that's how he appeared. He was a fellow probably fifteen years old, well built; athletic type, with short cut dark brown hair, and small, pointy ears on top of his hair. He was barefoot and dressed in the traditional black and white horizontal striped prison uniform, with an ankle ball and chain on his left ankle, shackles on his wrists, and a strange blindfold around his eyes, with strange symbols on them, including over the left eye. He had clawed nails on both his hands and feet, and the weirdest thing about him, aside from the ears, was a small brown tail with a white tip sticking out of his pants. And boy, was he loud.

"YAHOO!" the man shouted as he ran behind the two critters, as he exclaimed in his freedom, "It's good to have someone on the outside to bust you out. Although, I did have a plan to escape; it's like that idea you'd see in the movies or read in books. You know, the idea of the prisoners tunneling out of the prison, by using just spoons. I thought it was a really cool idea, and I wanted to try it out."

"So why didn't ya?" the weasel asked in a gangster's tone and dialogue.

The prisoner remained quiet, until finally, all the frustration shouted out in a comical way, "THEY GAVE ME NOTHING BUT CHOPSTICKS!" as they ran, he continued to bellow out comically, "How the heck could anyone dig a hole, let alone a tunnel, if I had nothing but chopsticks to work with?"

"Well, you had two hundred years in that jail," the frog stated as she hopped, "Couldn't you have just peed on the bars every day, and corrode the bars to break out of there?"

The prisoner stopped for a moment, and his jaw hung open in disgust as he gasped. But a different reaction was held as he stopped in his tracks, and slammed his forehead on one of the trees repeatedly, as he shouted, "AH MAN! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT BEFORE?! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!"

The frog stopped in her tracks, as did the weasel, as he shouted, "Are ya nuts? We gotta get outta here! Stop bein' such a lunkhead on dis!"

"He's right," the frog defended, getting more freaked out by the second, "the Red Knights are still after us! If your hands are shackled, then we can't fight back…"

But then suddenly, the clanking of armor got all their attention as they looked all around them. All around them, armored men stood with red javelins with hearts as the tips. But they were all in the shape of cards, with heart shaped shoulder guards, and heart shaped helmets, with only yellow dots showing as the eyes. They were all armored red cards, each with a number and always hearts, never spades or diamonds; their arms were long and at the top of the card armor, and they only had their feet showing, but they were still flexible enough to run effectively after them. These were the Red Knights, the soldiers and minions of the Red Queen.

The prisoner stopped, as he sniffed the air, and turned a bit, "Be careful. Someone's nearby."

The weasel shouted hysterically, "DEY'RE ALREADY HERE, YOU BOOB!"

"It's over, 13," the card with only one heart barked out, pointing his spear at the man, "You had a good run, but it's all over. If you don't cooperate, we'll show no mercy to you, bloody werewolf."

The boy just chuckled exposing fanged teeth, causing much confusion around them all. "I was in that prison for two centuries," he stated, as he suddenly broke the chains on his wrists with much strength and force, surprising even the animals with him. "You think the Red Queen kept me alive because she wanted to toy with me?" the boy stated as he reached for the blindfold, "She had the power to kill me, but no matter how many times she took my head, I could come back to life and reattach it." He then pulled off the blindfold to reveal his eyes. His right eye was brown, while his left eye's pupil was a red and black circle, and a tattoo on his eyebrow reading 'No Future' on it, as he smirked with sharpened canines, "The reason she, the Prince of Diamonds, nor the Knave of Hearts couldn't kill me, was because I'm an immortal."

And at that moment, all that was heard was the sounds of armor being torn apart, and the yelling of the Red Knights.

* * *

**Later On**

The trio were walking out of the forest, and into what appeared to be a desert wasteland. They were strolling up the hill, with the frog on the boy's shoulder, as he chuckled out, "Man. Who'd ever thought the Red Knights could run that fast. All I did was tear open one of the knight's armor, not even hurting him. And they all just run, wetting their chain mail." he then looked to the frog and asked, "So why'd you bust me out? You don't look like you'd work for the White Queen."

"We don't," the weasel stated as they reached up the hill. He then pointed ahead of them as he answered, "We work for _her_."

The trio stopped as they saw a figure, standing on the hill, next to what appeared to be a living shadow arrow, hunched over like a snake would. Next to it, was a Caucasian woman dressed in a pair of black bellbottom pants, with a hooded sleeveless black shirt, that showed off the snake tattoos on her arms. Her body was slender, like an hourglass, and her fingernails were painted golden yellow with black arrows on them, even her toenails were painted that way on her bare feet. Around her waist was tied a belt that acted like a devil's tail. Her hood was still on, but the hood had two white snake eyes on them. But when she turned to face them, it sent shivers down their spines. For her golden eyes were slanted, like a snake's whenever she smiled at them, even with the braided blonde bangs in front making her look silly. Whoever this woman was, she was a dark woman on a dark night… and had a dark agenda around her.

When the trio stopped, the weasel went forward, as he glared at the woman. The woman looked down on him; her face hidden in the shadows as she hissed, "You're late, Ringtail."

The weasel bowed as he replied, "I'll give ya a thousand apologies, Witch Medusa."

Then suddenly, the frog hopped off the man's shoulders, and exploded in a puff of smoke. Then appearing out of the smoke, in place of the frog, a fourteen year old girl popped out. She had silver long hair that ended at her buttocks, black eyes, Caucasian, and had the same little mole dots on the edge of her mouth, and had a slender figure. She was dressed in a black and white polka dot dress, with white boots, white long sleeves, and had an orange hat that looked like a frog's face. And boy, she looked freaked out, or at least around the snake witch named Medusa.

Medusa smirked evilly as she nodded, "Good work, Erika Frog."

"Okay, we got him out of jail," Erika shouted in frustration, "Now take out all the snakes you implanted in me!"

"Oh no. You must be joking," Medusa shot out, shaking her finger in a disapproving manner. "I said I'd take one snake out after every errand you'd do for me from now on."

Erika looked in shock and cheated out of her deal, "Wha? But you'd say you'd take them all out! How many more are there?"

"That last part's not something you need to know." She shook her head as she explained, "But this is: If I took them all out at once, they'd tear your body apart. And what would a bloody mess be of any use to me?"

Erika nearly burst out hysterically, crying out a storm as she pulled her hat over her eyes, and whined, "AAAAH! You really are a heartless devil witch! Why'd I ever listen to you? Now I'm wanted by both the Red Queen and the Witch's Council!"

Ignoring the frog witch's rants, the Wolfman and Medusa's attention were now to each other. One would think that it was romantic in ways, but in plain sight, it was strict business. The Wolfman bowed his head to the witch, "Thanks for getting me outta there. I owe you one."

"Oh no," Medusa defended, with a fake smile, "I merely was just doing what I could to miff off the Red Queen. It's always hilarious to watch her lose it. By the way, I'm Medusa." She then pointed to Erika and the weasel, "The whiny one there is Erika Frog, an old acquaintance, and the weasel's Ringtail, a humble and somewhat hated thief for hire."

"But still," the Wolfman insisted, "It's no thanks to that Red Queen, my whole tribe was wiped out. No thanks to her dominion over the Jabberwocky. I'm only one of the few survivors now. Because of my imprisonment, she took my freedom and my name. And let me tell you, that's worse than losing your head." but then he smirked as he pointed to himself, "But thanks to you I'm free again. And my new name is Free, as well."

"Oh yeah, that's right. You are free," Medusa smiled joyfully, but inside, her smile hid a more sinister snake smile as she thought maliciously, 'Free, huh? We'll see.'

"But still, I do owe you," Free stated, "So how could I be of service?"

Medusa mockingly thought about it, until she snapped her fingers, "Oh, well in that case, there is something. They say that before you were thrown in you had something of valuable you kept from the Queen."

Free thought about it for a second, and then lit up as he dug in his pants, "Oh, wait! Hold on." and then pulled out what appeared to be half of a butterfly broche made of sapphire and gold, "This what you're talking about?"

Medusa smirked as she nodded, "Oh yes. That's exactly what I was looking for." she then held her hand out, "Would you please give it to me? It would be grateful if you did so."

"Suit yourself," Free shrugged as he just handed it to her, without question, "I only stole it from the Black Queen's castle. Didn't know what it was for at all or later on."

"Oh, well that's quite a coincidence," Medusa stated as she turned around, "Because we work for the Black Queen. As do _you now_."

Free was quiet on that for a moment, almost didn't care about it at the time… until he cried out frustratingly defeated and slammed his head in the ground repeatedly, "OH MAN! HOW'D I FALL FOR THIS?! I'M SUCH A TOTAL IDIOT!"

"Naturally," Medusa chimed, and turned to Ringtail, "So… do you have the other half?"

The weasel smirked prideful as he rummaged through his vest, "Well, I had ta slit a few droats…" and yanked out what appeared to be the other half of the butterfly, "… but I got it." And just before Medusa could take it, Ringtail pulled back, shaking his finger and holding out his hand, "Ah-ah-ah. First dings first. Where's my gold?" But then suddenly, a black fast blur shot at his hand, nearly snapping it off, as he flinched back, looking at what had snapped at his hand in fright.

There, floating around Medusa, her snake tattoo from her right arm was materialized off her, but attached to her arm, while the head was a real looking Black Mamba head. And in its mouth, was the other half of the broche. The snake then obediently placed the broche in the witch's free hand as she took it.

"Trust me, my pungent friend…" Medusa replied, her snake smile and face appearing as she brought the two pieces nearly close together, "You'll get what's coming to you."

Everyone watched as they saw her bring the two pieces together. They were so close to each other, others could smell the tension in the air as they awaited for whatever would happen. And then, at the final moment, she clicked them together making the butterfly broche whole once again. And just as that happened, the broche lit up brightly, and its wings began to flap rapidly, coming to life after so long separated. It then flew out of the witch's hands, flying around her, and then finally shooting forward at rapid speed, nearly disappearing from sight.

Medusa hopped onto the giant shadow arrow snake creature, shouting, "Quickly! Follow the trail!"

Not arguing with Medusa, Erika Frog summoned forth a giant floating black tadpole and hopped on it as well. Ringtail hopped on it as well, as the two followed after a now speeding Medusa. Free… well, being what he was, he simply just ran after them on all fours. Now it was a race of the four after a speeding living piece of jewelry.

What felt like a few hours, the four individuals found that it had stopped at a mountainside near an area called the Outlands. There, the butterfly stopped near the top, and split in two. But it didn't fall to the ground lifeless, but instead shot into the side of the wall, as the four stopped. The four looked up, but then a great rumbling was heard from where the two halves embedded themselves into the rocky mountainside. Suddenly, an earthquake shook all around them, forcing them to fall on their butts, as they saw the mountainside shooting forward, taking shape from the rocks. After the winds and rocks stopped swirling and flying all over the place, the four took witness as to what had transpired. There, formed from the rock, the foxel of an old but large sailing ship had formed, and as the mast head, a giant bald demonic head had formed, looking rather realistic and for the eyes, swirling energies formed around the butterfly broche.

As they all began to stand back up again, Medusa smiled in triumph at this accomplishment. "At last," Medusa whispered in accomplished pride as her snake grin showed, but not in malice but in this sight, "After nearly a hundred years in searching… the Cave of Charon."

Erika gulped at the sight, nearly whimpering, "Made from the remains of the Ferryman of the River Styx."

"By Crims's Beard," Ringtail whispered in awe.

But all Free did was simply shrugged and let out a sigh, "Eh, I've seen scarier."

However, Medusa's smile disappeared as her serious face showed, glaring at the weasel. She grabbed Ringtail by the collar of his vest, and demanded from him with an icy snake glare, "Now remember: bring me the Cauldron. The rest of any treasure you find in there is yours, but the Black Cauldron… is mine."

She then threw the weasel aside as he steadied his pace, and snickered in a greedy manner as he waltzed over to the open gnaw of the head. As he did so, Erika had to contort her face in disgusted disapproval as she looked to Medusa and asked, "Remind me again. Where'd you dig this bozo up?" But all she got was a whispered shush from the Snake Witch.

The weasel had made his way up to the lip of Charon's mouth, and took a good gander down yonder cave throat. The bottom of the throat was a single red dot, stretching downward a darkened stairway leading downward. Gulping, and using much of his greed-induced courage, Ringtail was about to venture down the throat. Until the cavern roared to life, spitting him out as everyone took notice of the next transpired event.

The cave's head had come to life, and spoke out with its lips moving, "WHO DARES TO VENTURE THE DEPTHS OF ALL MADNESS?"

Startled at first, Ringtail bowed his head, in trying to get into good favors with the now living head, "It… it is I, Ringtail. A humble thief."

The Head snarled as he replied, "KNOW THIS: ONLY ONE MAY ENTER HERE. ONE WHOSE MUCHNESS RIVALS THAT OF ANY MADNESS OR DARKNESS IN ALL OF UNDERLAND." this in turn earned much confused stares to everyone as they looked for the answer to that, until the head finally finished, "THE BEARER OF THE VORPAL ONE."

Ringtail shrank back in defeat, and looked to Medusa, shrugging that it was impossible. However, the icy death glare said no to this as she hissed, "What are you waiting for? Go on."

The weasel gulped as he hesitantly moved back towards the open mouth. As he stepped further towards it, he could hear the breathing of the mouth as he neared further. Finally, he climbed back up the lip and looked down the stairwell. He lifted his foot as he gently took his first step towards going down the stairs. When he took the first step, he opened his eyes, looking around and saw nothing happened. He sighed in relief, letting his shoulders slump in relaxation. Unfortunately, it was short lived. The mouth roared and shook, making Ringtail's fears come back as he screamed out. He raced for the mouth, but it was no use, as Charon's mouth closed up, and the cave was swallowed back into the mountain, sending dust and wind push the others back, and the two pieces of the broche fell back down to the others, as Charon's last words were, "SEEK OUT THE BEARER OF THE VORPAL ONE…"

After the dust had settled, the others were getting up, now reduced to three without their dead weasel thief. Erika was the first to berate out in frustration as she scolded, "I don't believe it. I just don't believe it! We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid Cauldron!"

"Patience, Erika, patience," Medusa reassured her associate as her snakes returned to her, giving back the halves of the broche that returned after Charon disappeared back into the mountainside, "It seems that Ringtail or any other is obviously less than worthy."

"That would be no surprise to me," Free stated as he scratched his head, not showing much sympathy for the weasel, "He looked more like a lying, cheating, stealing, vicious, no-good villain. No wonder he got swallowed up like he did."

Erika just huffed at this as she continued to complain, "Oh, well that's a great surprise! That doesn't give us much of a clue to figuring out the mystery. The Red Queen has the Vorpal One, or more commonly called the Vorpal Sword! The last bearer was blown away by the Jabberwocky! What are we gonna do? We've got a huge problem; a huge…!"

And was silenced by Free as he covered her mouth, giving Medusa a moment of silence as she stated, "Yes. Only one can enter. We just have to find this one; this… Bearer of the Vorpal One."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

**London Private School**

The school, like perhaps many things in London, was designed to look as exquisite as Buckingham Palace of sorts. It was one of the private schools rich kids could go to get an even higher level of education at. Many activities were given to the students in their studies as well as personal academics. One for instance was the class on that French art in combat: Fencing. And at this moment, in the gym before it was time to go home, one match between students was currently on.

The two were obviously female due to the slender figures in the fencing outfits, but their faces were hidden by the masks. The two were dueling like crazy, nearly smashing into each other's blades, showing off their skill. The one pushing forward seemed to be doing more force than using any skill or finesse to her combat. The other one, the one being pushed back, seemed to be reserving herself for something. But however the battle started or even intensified like this, a huge crowd was growing around the two female fighters, both student and teacher alike.

"Come on, you!" the aggressive fighter shouted out, "Aren't you at least going to fight me?"

The girl dodged a swipe from the chest as she knelt down and hopped away. She stood back up, holding her sword defensively as she answered, "Our teacher told us never to expend all of our energy on attacking, Isabelle. You, on the other hand, are doing the opposite."

"Shut up!" Isabelle shouted as she charged forward, hitting the girl in the arm slightly. Isabelle smirked at this accomplishment as she chuckled, "Well, lookie there. Little Miss Perfect isn't as perfect as she is with a sword after all. Mostly everyone here just sees you as a space case. Always imagining of a world that she only sees in her dreams." she then shot out a flurry of strikes, in which her opponent easily dodged them all. Isabelle was becoming annoyed by this, but smirked as she knew what would throw her off, "Guess you're just like your father was: A foolish disgrace."

The girl dodged a moment, as she and Isabelle were now in a standoff from six feet away from one another. The girl seemed to tremble, almost taking the insult deeply personal. "What did you say?" she asked, her voice sounding evident she didn't take the insult well.

"You're father… was a foolish disgrace," Isabelle replied, acting as if her opponent was stupid and deaf.

Seeing her opponent stunned for a moment, Isabelle yelled out and charged forward, preparing to end this little battle. Unfortunately, her brashness in rushing to end it only proved her opponent to be better. For the other girl regained her composure, and dodged the strike. But then, she collided her sword with Isabelle's snapping the blades of both their swords off, as she thrust forward with her broken sword. The snapped end slammed through the mask, but didn't penetrate nor went through the girl's head. Isabelle, stunned that her life was nearly snuffed out from this. But it was clear that her opponent had more restraint.

Knowing she had lost, and feeling stunned from such an event, Isabelle slumped to her knees and nearly buckled over from this. The other students were slightly stunned from this turn of events, looking at the girl as she just stood there, not jumping up and about, or even getting the last say in. The other students seemed a bit freaked out by this, but that was soon washed off as the dismissal bell rang for the day, giving everyone the good sense to bolt on out of there. As Isabelle nearly passed out from her scary moment, the girl sighed in relief, as she took off her helmet to reveal herself.

She was a teenage girl of Britain decent, fourteen years old, with a slim but slender figure. She had clear skin and long flowing blonde hair that went down her back and end above her buttocks, and in the front was split into two bangs that hung in front of her face, and a small strand that dangled on the left side of her nose, and held by a black band on her head. And she had the most dazzling blue eyes ever. After six years, this girl had become a young lady, as this young lady was Alice Kingsley Liddell.

* * *

**Outside**

All the kids were rushing to get to their cars, where their butlers or maids were awaiting them. The expensive cars parked out as most of the kids were heading towards their vehicles and servants. With each one, they boarded their cars, they started to get going. But one car was still there, with a nervous fidgeting fat old butler, who nervously twiddled his hands together, looking around frantically.

"Oh, dear. Oh, dear," the butler groaned looking around frantic, "Where is she? If she's late coming home again, it'll be my head."

From the other side of the walls, climbing up on one of them, and standing atop the fence, was Alice. Unlike the other girls who wore a fancy dress or something else, her style of clothing was much more of a modern independent girl. She still had her black hair band that held her hair neatly in place, but she had something else now. She now sported a white T-shirt with a blue collar and blue sleeves, and reached down to cover her pelvic region. Blue bell bottom jeans with pink and yellow flower designs, and black sneakers.

Alice pulled her book bag on her shoulder, as she looked to where the frantic butler was. She sighed regrettably, and shook her head, "Sorry, Lawrence. But I'm going into town today." she then confidentially hopped down the wall, climbing down on the vines, venturing out to London.

* * *

**Back in London, England**

**Shopping District**

The shopping district was an alleyway of stores that were selling anything you'd want. Stores and stands selling what they could or what they wanted, as long as it was legal. Unfortunately, most of the time they didn't get much paying customers, as others tried to get bargains. But it was also a den of pickpockets and thieves, as such would get chased down from one point to another. And this morning, one thief was being chased on the rooftop by Scotland Yard's finest.

The thief skidded to a halt on the rooftop, seeing that he had reached the edge of the rooftop, and now looking down as he clutched something in his arms.

The thief was a young boy, in fact, a very familiar young boy now a fourteen year old young man. His frame was a slim yet small muscle build; the body of someone who did gymnastics and stunts. His skin was slightly tanned and his short brown hair was messy and tussled, but slightly combed to the right side. He wore a grey long sleeved shirt, with a few bands on his wrists and palms. He even wore an orange hooded vest with a marine green one shoulder band book bag. And to complete his ensemble, he wore green pants with several pocket compartments, and black sneakers. This was the young man that Alice had met six years ago, Riley Haderson.

He fumbled with the package a bit, until he steadied himself. He gulped as he looked downward at the ledge, but turned around as he heard someone shout, "Stop, thief!"

Behind him, were several London police officers, with their leader a buff and gruff fellow. He pulled out his clubbed baton, as he growled at the boy, "I'll have that bloody skull of yours as a trophy when this is over, you street rat!"

Riley looked back in front of him and down below, seeing many clotheslines interconnecting with one another. And then he looked at the item in his hands, cocking an eyebrow and asking himself credulously, "All this for a Subway Pizza Sub?"

The cops inched close to him, in an attempt to arrest him. But they were too late, for at the last minute, Riley hopped off the side of the building. The cops rushed over as they saw that the boy falling to his supposed doom. But instead, he snagged on one of the clotheslines, and bounced up for a moment, until grabbed onto one of the cloths. There, he slid down on the clothesline at neck-breaking speed, gathering much clothing around him as he fell from one line to the other. Then, as he reached the third line, he began to slide towards an open window. However, it wasn't empty as an elderly woman saw the boy heading towards her and screamed, shutting the window closed as fast as she could. Too bad for Riley, for he smashed into it, and was sent falling down, but smacking into some cloth covered sun blinders. Then finally, the boy came crashing down into an open trash dumper. Then falling down towards the ground, was the sandwich, but just before it hit, Riley's hand shot out from the clothes pile and caught the sandwich before it made contact to the ground.

Riley dug himself out of the clutter pile, half-dressed as a nun, smirked at his sandwich. "There he is," one of the cops shouted from the roof, getting Riley's attention as he looked up and saw the cops ranting at him, shaking their fists at him and shouting, "You wont get away so easy, you bloomin' rat!"

Riley cocked an eyebrow as he asked, "You think _that _was easy?"

However, he didn't wait for them to get down to catch him. He dug himself out, disguising himself in the nun getup, as he rushed into the crowd. As he did so, he recognized one of the patrons, a British woman who sold half-good half-bad meat pies. He smirked as he stood next to her, looking around worried, as he chimed in the best female impression he could do, "Good afternoon, child. Have you heard the word of the Lord about your meat pies?"

The woman shook her head as she gave the boy a half-smirk, "Getting' into trouble a little earlier than usual. Eh, Riley?"

He smirked, dropping his act as he answered, "Trouble? Ha! No way." he leaned in as he whispered, "You're only in trouble if you get caught."

"Gotcha!"

Suddenly, Riley was snatched up by his collar, pulled out of his disguise, as he was now face to face with the chief of police. "I'm in trouble," Riley squeaked out.

"And this time…" the chief snarled at the boy, until a white blur popped up.

The little blur scurried around the man's face, causing him to panic in a frenzy. He tried to pull the little fellah off, until he slammed face first into a pole. The cop, who lost a tooth, slumped to the ground, as the little white blur ran up around Riley, and was now on his shoulder, revealing it to be Chamo, the snow-white ermine.

Riley smirked at his little friend, patting him on the head, "Perfect timing, Chamo. As usual."

He grabbed the sandwich, as he and Chamo made their way out of there, "C'mon, Chamo, let's go. Gotta keep…" but stopped as he bumped into one of the fat cops. The guy took a swing at him, but with amazing athletic skills, Riley and Chamo dodged the man, "_One jump, ahead of the Red Line."_

"_One swing, ahead of the sword," _the guard took a swing at Riley once again, but missed Chamo. But this distracted the guard as Riley pulled his belt off, causing the guards pants to fall down revealing polka dot underwear.

"_I steal only what I can't afford,_" Riley shrugged as he and Chamo took off, with the cop falling over. "_That's everything."_

He was almost out of there, until he ran into one of the other officers, who tried to take a swipe from him with his club. Luckily, Riley dodged it as he struck a lamppost, shaking the poor cop to his core,

_One jump, ahead of the Law Man._

_That's all, and that's no joke._

Riley and Chamo ran up atop of a stacked row of barrels full of pickles and fish. The two hopped onto a balcony post, as Riley leaned over, and smirked at the struggling cops climbing up the barrels, "_These guys don't appreciate I'm broke."_

And with a simple kick to the top, Riley sent the tower of barrels falling down. Along with them, the cops fell down as well, getting buried by the barrels as they broke open. The cops dug themselves out of them, as some were covered in pickle juice, and others had fish or animal skins covering them. The cops all sneered at the boy that was making a fool out of them so far.

_Riffraff! Street Rat!_

_Scoundrel! Take That!_

Riley dodged a barrage of goods thrown at him from below. He then grabbed a support beam as he leaned out to look down at the cops, "_Just a little snack, guys._"

But he got a response of another barrage of goods thrown at him. Luckily he hid behind the beam, as did Chamo as the stuff hit the wood instead of him. The cops tehn grabbed the beams down below as they shook the tower, getting Riley out of there, "_Rip him Open! Take him down, guys!_"

"_I can take a hint; gotta face the facts." _Riley kept his balance so far, but stood by the ledge as he took a step and fell down. But instead of falling down, he grabbed a flagpole on the side of the building. Swinging in a 360 degree angle for only three times, he threw themselves into an open window. Then he landed butt first onto a cushioned beanbag, and smirked at Chamo, who gave him a high five with his black tipped tail, "_You're my only friend, Chamo._"

However, much to Riley and Chamo's amazement, they both had landed in a girl's room. In which there were three blonde sisters, dressed in red, blue, and green, as they tried to shoo him out before they started to change.

_Who… always said young Riley's hit the bottom._

_He's become a one-boy rise in crime._

One of the girls pushed him out towards the door, only to have him run into the housekeeper, "_I'd blame parents except he hasn't got'em._" she tried to hit him with a broom, only he dodged it again, but at that last part of what she said, made him a bit angered but kept his cool.

"_Gotta eat to live, got to steal to eat._" he made his way back to the window, until he stopped and winked at the green dressed girl, "_Tell your mom all about it when I got the time._" but she gave him a teasing smile and pushed him out of the window. The duo then landed on a trapeze of sorts as they jumped off back on the streets to wherever they were headed.

_One jump, ahead of the Blue Coats. _

_One skip, ahead of my doom._

The police ran across crowds, as entertainers were beginning to show their skills to the crowds. There were those that performed puppet shows, juggling acts, flex impressive muscles, or even do the occasional dangerous stuff. Which usually included to swallow swords, walk on coals, or even sleep on a bed of nails. It was quite a show, but not enough to distract the police as they ran past a massive flexing muscle man. Though if they looked hard enough, behind him, Riley was flexing to mimic the man in front of him, hiding in plain sight.

However, he missed one move as he was spotted, and ran out of there, "_Next time, bear ahead and now deplume._"

"There he is," one of the cops shouted, stopping his squad as they chased after him.

"_One jump, ahead of the hit man." _Riley ran through a crowd of weavers, even with the cops after him, _"One kick, ahead of the flock."_

"_I think I'll take a stroll around the block._" Riley hoped over a man on a bed of nails. Other cops hopped over him, but one fat guy dropped down by mistake, making the man lying on it gag in pain in a comical way.

_Stop thief!"_ someone shouted, as they spotted Chamo on a stand, wearing dozens of jewels. A man grabbed a pearl necklace, which nearly strangled the poor rodent,_ "Vandal!"_

"_Chamo!_" Riley scolded his little furry friend, as he grabbed his rodent friend, and fled.

"_Scandal!" _a woman shouted.

The two were cornered by both cops, pulling out batons and guns on him. He steadily and cautiously walked into a door, "_Let's not be too hasty._"

Suddenly, the door opened, and out popped an obese girl, who scooped Riley into her arms, "_Still I think he's rather tasty."_

Luckily for Riley, he slipped her grasp and got through from the police, _"Got to eat to live, got to steal to eat." _he then stopped in the middle, as he casually shrugged, and stated_, "Otherwise, we'd get along."_

_Wrong!_

All the cops jumped him in order to catch him. But all they did was catch each other in the most goofiest ways. The cops spotted Riley making a fast getaway, and broke apart from one another to give chase once again. This time, they chased him towards a man walking a bed of fiery coals. Riley bolting-horsed over the man, however… the cops had run through the coals; their feet nearly on fire. Then, the duo ran past a man swallowing a sword. But Riley stopped for a moment, and pulled out the sword. Then, he stood his ground, holding the sword in defense, scaring the cops.

"He's got a sword," one of the men screamed out.

The Chief groaned as he slapped his face in annoyance, "You idiots. We've all got clubs and guns!" the men, all realizing it, pulled out all their weapons. Both Riley and Chamo both cringed, as he dropped the sword, and bolted out of there.

The two stopped as a man was performing a flying rope trick. The two looked to both sides, both had charging officers after him. He looked up, and at the last second, he hopped up and climbed up as fast as he could. He hopped to the other side, and prepare to get his way out of there, only to be surrounded by more cops.

_One jump, ahead of the Red Line._

_Vandal!_

_One dodge, ahead of disaster._

_Street Rat!_

Chamo squeaked as he hopped off Riley's shoulder, and ran up stairs leading to a rug shop. He ran after him, as he and Chamo ran inside, avoiding the cops.

_One run, away from the blue boys._

_Riffraff!_

_They're quick, but I'm much faster._

_Scoundrel!_

Riley grabbed one of the rugs, and held it out like a matador's cape, flashing to the other cops as Chamo scurried back up to his shoulder. "_Here it goes! Better throw my hand in, wish me happy landing. All I gotta do is…" _

And leapt out of an open window, with the cops chasing after him, _"JUMP…."_

Riley rode the carpet, using it as a parachute, landing on one of the nearby rooftops. The cops who jumped after him, all fell down towards the streets. Luckily for them, or rather unlucky for them, their crash was broken by a wagon… full of fresh manure for fertilizer.

Riley and Chamo looked down at the cops, defeated once again, as he and Chamo looked to one another, and smirked. "Sheesh," Riley shook his head, "You'd think they'd learn the last five dozen times they chased after us."

* * *

**Not Far in Town**

Walking down the sidewalk, Alice was making her way into the shopping district for reasons known to her. Although she seemed to enjoy her freedom all around, making her way through with no escorts, she seemed a bit bored. She sighed heavily as she wondered through, unaware as to whom was on the roofs nearby. Sitting on the roof, eating half of the Pizza Sub sandwich, was Riley, while Chamo was nibbling at the pepperoni slices. They too were unaware as to whom was walking the streets at this time.

"_Great old London, it's a quiet city,_" Alice sighed as she looked around, "_Every day, like the one before. Good old London, full of good old people, waking up to say…_"

"_Good Day_," the townspeople called out to each other, and to Alice, "_Good Day! Good day! Good Day! Good Day!_"

Riley and Chamo stopped for a moment as they looked around, and then they spotted her. "Alice," Riley smiled brightly at this sight. He stuffed the sandwich in his bag, and scooped up Chamo, "C'mon. Let's go say hi."

Alice looked around as she sighed and continued to stroll around, "_There goes the baker with his cart, like always. The same old bread and rolls to sell_," and passed the baker as she said her hi and walked away, "_Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came, to this old ordinary town._"

She passed two of the women that were shopping there, and easily ignored their gossip, as everyone else. "_Look, there she goes, the girl is strange, no question. Dazed and distracted, without accomplice._"

"_Never part of any crowd,_"

"_Cause her head is up some cloud,_"

"_No denying, she's a funny girl. Alice,_" Everyone stated as she walked by.

Riley hopped from one roof to the next, casually showing of a little acrobatics as he did so. He landed on a pile of crates and hopped onto one of the street lamp posts, jumping from post to post. He retained a good eye on Alice, even though she didn't even notice him keeping himself hidden from her. Even the townspeople didn't notice, him as they continued discussing with one another about Alice.

"_Hello,_" a bus driver greeted a girl passing by.

"_Good Day,_" responded.

"_How is your family?_" he asked.

"_Hello_," a beautiful woman asked a store clerk.

"_Good Day,_" he responded, not knowing that his wife was behind him.

"_How is your wife?_" she asked, as he turned and got clonked on the head by a roller.

_I need six eggs,_

_That's too expensive,_

"_There must be more than this ordinary life,_" Alice stated as she stopped to where she needed to go.

It was a bookstore, and a rather nice one as it was. For the past six years, Alice had journeyed into this store, so she was well welcomed by the store owner. She walked right in as she looked around at all the books she loved to read the books there. She then spotted the store owner; a kind and elderly fellow with a smile on his face.

He spotted her enter and smiled, "Ah, Miss Liddell."

"Good day," she greeted him as she handed him a book from her book bag, "I came to return the book I borrowed."

The bookkeeper took it with grace, as he asked, "Finished already?"

"Oh, I couldn't put it down," Alice confessed as she climbed up the ladder on the bookshelf, looking through. "Do you have anything new?"

The shopkeeper chuckled, "Ahah. Not since yesterday." But stopped as he felt someone watching out of the window. He turned around and saw no one, and merely shrugged. Unknown to him, Riley was watching them, upside down from the roof, with Chamo looking upside-down by his tail.

"That's alright," Alice stated, as she took one of the books from the shelf, and handed it to the keeper, "Can I borrow this one?"

The bookkeeper looked at it, and asked, "That one? But you read it five times already."

Alice nodded as she smiled brightly, "I know, but it's my favorite. Faraway and fantastic places, daring swordfights and escapes, amazing creatures, fighting evil doers, a prince under a curse, and two lovers finding each other."

The storekeeper chuckled at this as Alice stepped down, and he handed her the book, "If you like all that much, it's yours then."

* * *

**Back Outside**

Riley and Chamo hid themselves as Alice stepped out, persisting to pay for the book, "But, sir…"

"I insist," the store keeper persisted as he waved goodbye to her.

"Well, thank you," she responded, waving goodbye to him for the day, "Thank you very much."

With that done, Alice walked away, reading the book while she was at it. Riley once again followed after her, with Chamo right behind him. As they did, the townsfolk once again began their gossip on the young Miss Liddell, "_Look, there she goes, That girl is so peculiar, although polite and very nice._"

"_With a dreamy far-off look,"_

"_And her nose stuck in a book,"_

"_What a puzzle to the rust of us: Alice."_

She stopped at a fountain, where a few kids were playing at as she read. Riley stopped, crouched on one of the lampposts, with Chamo perched on his shoulder. The two watched her as she read her book, but some of the kids stopped to look over her shoulder. "_Oh, isn't this amazing?_" she stated as she looked to the kids and pointed out, "_It's my favorite part because you'll see. Here's where she meets Prince Charming, but she won't discover that it's him 'til Chapter Three._"

After her little reading break, she started to trek on through the streets, as she past a boutique. There, one of the customers stated to the clerk, "_Not only is she smart and prim, she's a beauty. Her looks have got no comparison._"

"_But behind that fair façade, I'm afraid she's rather odd,_" The clerk stated, "_Very different from the rest of us._"

_She's nothing like the rest of us, _

_She's nothing like the rest of us: Alice._

While everyone was conversing on Alice, someone else had their eye on her. Near a limousine, with a young man of fourteen with her, she was obviously someone of great importance. She had a well aged figure for a woman of thirty or forty, with grayish orange hair tied in a bun in the back, blue eyes, and wearing a brown business gown. Although she had the presence of a woman who didn't seem to ever be pleased, and did everything as well as order those, according to plan. Her name was Lady Ascot, wife of Lord Ascot, friend of the Liddell Family.

The young boy that was with her was a young man of fourteen, red hair, green eyes, and a fit figure. He was dressed in what appeared to be a white business suit. He had a sort of snobbish impatient but calm demeanor about him. He was Hamish Ascot, the son of Lord and Lady Ascot.

"Filthy commoner rabble," Lady Ascot stated with disgust, "This is why I can't stand being out here."

"It's beyond me as well, Mother," Hamish stated, holding his handkerchief to his nose in disgust of the smell, "Why are we even here mother?"

Lady ascot looked around, and smiled as she saw Alice, not noticing them at all from afar, "Keeping a close eye on your future fiancé, Hamish dear."

Hamish took notice and noticed Alice, and looked to his mother, confused, "Miss Liddell?"

"She's the one," Lady Ascot defended, "The one you'll marry; the most beautiful girl your age." she sighed as she stated, "She's the best. And you, my son, deserve the best." She then stated proudly, "_Right from the moment when I met her saw her, I thought her perfect with avarice._" Miss Charleston explained, as her son blew his nose, "_Here in London, there is she, who is beautiful as me, so I've made plans for you, my son, to marry Alice._"

She looked around, and noticed she lost sign of her, as she was going into the crowd, as they stated their problems and statements now and then.

_Good day._

_Hello._

_You call this grapes?_

_What lovely grapes._

_Some Cheese._

_Ten Yards_

_Excuse me._

_I'll get the knife._

_Please let me through._

_This bread, it's stale._

_Those fish, they spell._

_Madame's mistaken._

Alice turned in a 360 degree, looking all around her as she asked herself, "_There must be more than this ordinary life._"

The crowd parted as Hamish and his mother stood there, as she declared, "_Just watch. That girl will be my son's wife._"

And then the crowd appeared in front of them as they called out, "_Look, there she goes. The girl who's strange yet special. A most peculiar young miss._" as they all began, they didn't notice Riley running up the roofs, in hopes of catching up to the blonde haired lady.

_It's a pity and a sin,_

_She barely fits right in._

_Though she really is a funny girl,_

_A beauty but a funny girl,_

_She really is a funny,_

_Alice!_

_Good Day,_

_Good Day,_

_Good Day,_

_Good Day!_

Alice stopped for a moment, cocking an eyebrow, and turned around. Before she could see everyone with their eyes on her, they quickly got back to their day at hand. She shrugged, waving it off as she went back to her book. However, she bumped into someone as she took her eyes off the book and saw it was Lady Ascot and her son, Hamish.

"Lady Ascot," she said in surprise, "Hamish! I'm so sorry. I didn't notice you there."

"Oh, quite alright, Alice," Lady Ascot stated, as she began to circle Alice like a vulture sizing up for her prey.

"I know it's a bit strange to see me here, unescorted, but…" Alice defended, until Lady Ascot snatched her book away from her and gave it to Hamish. Scowled in disapproval of such an action, she turned to Hamish as she asked, "Hamish, may I please have my book back?"

"How can you read this?" he asked, looking through the books, "There are no pictures in it."

She shook her head and answered, "I like books with pictures in them, but sometimes you need a book that'll stretch your imagination."

Lady Ascot sniffed in a snooty fashion, as she stated, "Alice dear, it's time you take your head out of books and pay more attention to important things." And pointed to Hamish, "Like my son." She continued on, "All of London's high society talks about it. It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she get ideas, and thinking…"

"Lady Ascot, you are positively primeval," Alice stated as she took her book away from Hamish, finally.

"Why, thank you, Alice," Lady Ascot stated, not caring what that really meant about her. She then slunked her arm around Alice, and gave her the best grin she could muster, "What do you say you, I, and Hamish go for a drive back to your home?"

"Maybe some other time," Alice excused, trying to get out of there.

Riley had made it just in time, along with Chamo on his shoulder. Riley saw what was happening, and had to come up with something to get her out of it. He then ran dropped near them, as he shook Lady Ascot's hand, "Thank you so much, Lady Ascot. I'm so glad you found her." He then looked back to Alice, who was a little relieved and deeply surprised to see Riley. He then walked up to her as he pushed her away, scolding, "I've been looking all over for you."

Alice raised an eyebrow, silently asking, "What are you doing?"

Riley winked, "Just play along."

But before the duo and ermine could leave, Hamish grabbed Riley by the shoulder stopping them both. Hamish raised an eyebrow as he asked Alice, "Excuse me, you know this riffraff?"

Alice, getting an idea, popped up as she broke Hamish's grip on Riley, and helped out, "Sadly, yes…he's my manservant."

Hamish raised an eyebrow as he stated, "He looks more like a worthless street rat."

"Oh he's just dressed like that to blend in," Alice explained further, "In order to escape the pressures of being high society. I'm sure you get stressed out over things, right Hamish?"

"On the contrary," Hamish stated, "I find it invigorating."

"Well, that's enough chitchat for now," Riley stated as he gently shoved Alice to move, "But we really must be on our way."

And with that, the two were off, leaving the Ascots behind. However, Lady Ascot had a vicious sneer at Riley's form, almost as she was picturing him as a bug. A dangerous bug that needed to be squashed.

* * *

**Later That Afternoon**

Riley had led Alice across the districts and up the rooftops, where they usually met. For six years, she and Riley had remained in contact with one another, after Riley had finally ran away from the orphanage. Now, he was living as how he could as a thief on the streets, like a rat: stealing for daily food and clothing. Alice kept on insisting that he go to her home and work as a servant. It would have given him food, clothes, and a warm place to stay. But he insisted on making his own way, so Alice gave up on that idea. But she made it her idea to come over and teach him up to high school levels for him. And sometimes she just came over just to see her dear friend.

Riley reached over to one end of the roof, and assisted Alice to the other end. However, she tripped a little, falling into Riley's arms. The two looked into each other's eyes unexpected at that moment, as Alice remained in Riley's arms at that moment. For the past six years the two had been in each other's lives, without anyone else knowing about it. Alice had been there for Riley through his tough time on his own. And Riley had been there for her since the disappearance of her father four years ago. Unknown to the two, something had been unexpectedly been sparked over the years, and they had yet to realize it.

Feeling rather flustered and awkward, Alice righted herself back on her feet, as she looked the other way. "I um, wanted to thank you for getting me out of there, Riley," she said, looking back to him again.

Shrugging off the awkwardness of the moment, Riley simply responded, "Eh, no problem."

The two continued to walk onward, until they both stopped, and saw a problem before them. There, near one of the abandoned buildings, the police were looking around, obviously looking for someone. Both hiding from sight behind one of the larger chimneys, the two listened on to the cops' discussions and reports.

"There's no sign of him," one of the officers reported to the chief, "Haderson hasn't even returned to his so-called hideout."

The chief sighed as he groaned, crossing his arms at this, "That tip-off from Lady Ascot seemed rather accurate."

It was then that Alice had figured it out; Lady Ascot had somehow her hand in all this. She looked to Riley and saw the look on his face; a look of frustration as well as hopelessness. She couldn't really blame him, considering he had no home and nowhere to go now.

She thought about it, 'What can I do?' she thought about it silently, and then lit up, as she spoke up, "I've got it."

* * *

**That Night**

**Liddell Residence**

After she had returned home, Alice had a stern lecture from her mother about wandering off as she always did. As always, Alice wandered off after school; both sister and mother were worried sick, and had to find her. After the lecture, even her sister seemed to go into Lecture Mode on her. Afterwards, after dinner Alice was to go straight to her room without dessert for the night, as one of her punishments. But even though they were upset, Alice knew her family was deeply worried about her well-being and safety. Alice sat on her bed, wearing a white nightgown for her age.

However, as soon as everyone was asleep, she walked out of her room, and went to the stairwell that led to the attic.

* * *

**Attic**

Alice entered the darkened section of her home, and with only a lamp she looked around. It was only when she spotted her target, did she smile. With a tied hammock on the beams of the roof, she saw Riley, wide awake and dressed, looking out the window. He heard light and barefooted footsteps from behind him, and saw Alice. He smiled right at her, "Oh, hey, Alice."

"How's the temporary home treating you?" Alice asked as she walked up towards him.

Riley patted his stomach satisfied with a smile, "So far the food's good here." they both heard a little belch coming from the little ermine, lying on his back patting his little tummy. The two smiled as Riley turned towards Alice as he answered, "And so does Chamo."

Alice smiled at this, "I'm glad."

But then, the two were silent again, as they looked at the night through the window. Riley sensed on how Alice seemed a bit uneasy, and it wasn't because she had snuck him into the attic with no one knowing about it. It was another thing entirely, and after six years of talking to one another, they had read each other on about things. And the way Alice looked, Riley could guess what it was.

"The nightmare, eh?" Riley asked. Alice bolted in surprise, and looked to him with the same look. He cocked his eyebrow at this, and responded, "Dead on, I see."

Alice sighed, looking down to the floor once again, and back at the moon. Then she spoke up, "It's been the same since that night, and it's gotten worse when my father disappeared." She sighed as she stated, "The rabbit hole, the white rabbit, the blue caterpillar, and the smiling cat that disappears. And then there are the two queens, dressed in red and white. And the hatter as well, as well as a white sword, and some… dragon of sorts on portraits." she looked to Riley fearful, and asked, "Don't most people have different dreams?"

Riley shrugged on it as he answered best he could, "Guess so. I never pay too much attention on them." he looked to Alice, and saw she was still fearful, as he asked in concern, "Something else wrong?"

"It just seems that something bad will happen," Alice confessed, as she rubbed her left arm. Another moment of silence past between the two, until Alice looked to her friend, and asked afraid, "Do you think… I've gone around the bend?"

Riley looked to her, almost studying her, and reached out to place his forehead on hers. This stunned Alice for the moment, due to the fact that a boy was this close to her. She ignored the blush on her face, as she looked to his lips, almost gulping on the fact that he would have kissed her. That thought her head nearly shocked her as she tried to forget it, 'No! No, Alice! Riley's your friend; he would never see someone as plain as you like that.'

"Afraid so," Riley replied, stunning Alice at that moment.

Blushing a bit, she thought he had read her mind, and asked stunned, "Eh, what?"

"You have gone around the bend," Riley stated, sadly smiling to her. "You're mad, bonkers, loopy, a real nut job, off your head, mad as a hatter." Alice looked saddened by that, almost distressed, but he smiled, "But I'll let you in on a secret that your dad told me when he followed you to my former home." He leaned in close, and whispered in her ear, "All the best people in the world are." this earned a smile from Alice, as well as from him. She giggled for a moment, as he asked, "What's up?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she stated, "You just remind me of my father, that's all."

"Speaking of which," he stated as he pulled out the pendant that she had given him, "Remember this?"

Alice was once again stunned by that, and smiled, "You kept that for this long?" Realizing he had kept her mysterious treasure she had for so long, she smiled warmly at him, "That makes me happy, Riley."

Riley chuckled, "Thought it would."

"You really are a good friend, Riley," Alice commented.

Riley smiled at that, "Good to know."

She then shyly looked away for a moment, as she brushed her left bangs away from her eye. And then grabbed his collar, and gave him a light peck on the cheek, withdrawing as quickly as she leaned forth, ending it as soon as it began.

"That's for..." Alice stated, but feeling a bit shy around him for some odd reason. Smiling, she just finished off the statement, "...for being a true friend to me."

But before he could say anything, she sprinted off, blushing furiously. she stopped for a moment, turning to the corner of her eye at him once again. Riley had a dumbfounded look on his face. With that, she dashed off.

Riley smirked, lightly touching the part of his cheek to where she had kissed him at. Suddenly, Chamo snuck up next to him; the snow white ermine's face was in bewilderment at the scene, almost curious about the kiss. He looked to Riley, breaking him out of his daze.

Stuttering, and a bit flustered, he shot out, "Ah, what are you looking at?" Chamo merely chirped as he shrugged.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Everything Decided For You; Down the Rabbit Hole**


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Disney's Wonderworld**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Everything Decided For You; Down the Rabbit Hole**

* * *

**The Next Day**

The entire Liddell family had been invited to the Ascot estate for some unknown reason. Well, actually, the family had the invitation for over a month now, and the Liddells knew they didn't have much in the say. Martha was now married and would probably arrive with her husband, Lowell. They also heard that Aunt Imogene would be at the party as well. So, it was Alice and her mother that were in the limousine, heading straight to the Ascot Estate now. They were driving in the limo down into the woods near the Ascot Estate.

In the limo, the butler Lawrence was driving them, looking just as nervous and pushed around as always. Mrs. Liddell was dressed in a light blue gown with a small hat to add, as well as white gloves. Her hair was done in a braided tail bun. But it did little to hide her nervousness on the situation, or what she really knew what the party was all about.

Alice, on the other hand, was bored out of her mind on this, but she looked rather lovely and beautiful. Her hair was done in a bun in the back, but her bangs were still allowed to show. She had on a blue dress that went down to her ankles, black and white Mary Janes, and white stockings. The blue dress had small shoulder sleeves, and allowed her collar bone to show. In truth, she looked rather beautiful this way.

"Do we really have to go?" Alice asked. "I know they won't notice if we don't show up." In truth, she had left Riley home and really didn't want the other servants to notice that he was there. Who knows what would happen if they did.

"They'll notice," Mrs. Liddell stated. Her mother fiddled with her, making sure her daughter looked straightened out. But then she stopped as she looked to her daughter, concerned and shocked as she asked, "Where's your corset?"

Alice sighed as she looked to her mother and answered, "I didn't wear it, alright?"

"You're not properly dressed," she stated.

Alice huffed as she gave her mother a 'Are you kidding me' look, "Mother. Remember the last time I wore one? I could barely breathe in that thing; I passed out on the dance floor and it only took Lawrence enough time to figure out that I didn't fall asleep. And who wears a corset anymore? This is the 21st century, people stopped wearing those when they started crushing their ribs."

"But you're still not properly dressed," her mother insisted.

"Who's to say is proper these days?" Alice stated disapprovingly, "If it was proper to wear a codfish on your head, would you wear it?" she huffed as she looked out the window, and mumbled, "To me a corset is like wearing a codfish. Plus you can't breathe."

"Alice, not today," her mother scolded.

The two became silent, until Alice sighed sadly, "Father would have laughed." She sighed again, as she looked to her mother, "I'm sorry, Mother. I didn't sleep well last night."

"The nightmare?" Mrs. Liddell asked. In truth, she knew about the nightmares as well, but unlike her husband, she didn't know what to do. She shook her head as she smiled, "It's just a dream, Alice. Remember what your father told you: nothing in a dream can hurt you." she then undid a small pendant around her neck, and leaned over to place it around her daughter's, and smiled as she looked at her, "You look beautiful, Alice."

She then asked, "think you could manage a smile?" Alice seemed hesitant for a moment, but Mrs. Liddell smirked for a moment, "I bet you'd smile if your father was here… or Mr. Haderson for that matter." Alice seemed a bit stunned on that matter, but her mother shushed for a second, "It's alright, dear. I know about you and him. I had to find out some way what you were doing whenever you disappeared from the house or school."

"So much for a secret friendship," Alice mumbled, but smiled nonetheless.

However, there was someone who wasn't as happy right now. Riley had snuck in the back of the van, along with Chamo, with a stolen tuxedo from the Liddell Estate. He had followed after Alice and hid in the trunk, and wasn't having the best time ever, "Chamo… remind me to find a more comfy place to hide in."

The little ermine chirped out in agreement, as the limo made its way to the enormous estate of the Ascots.

* * *

**Ascot Residence**

As the two ladies made their way to the backyard of the estate, Riley and Chamo had snuck past Lawrence. Behind the place, he had changed fast enough into the tuxedo, and placed his clothing into his backpack. With the tux in place, he climbed up the mansion to get a good look around the place. From high above, he saw a great gathering was commencing in the back, as well as a dance floor to it. There was old fashioned music, and everyone was dressed in stuffy outfits. It almost looked like a scene from the old days of London.

Standing atop the roof of the Ascot mansion, Riley looked at the view. On his shoulder, Chamo was on there, as he sighed, "Wow. What a view." He nodded as he crossed his arms in decision, "Yep. This is the ideal home for us. That's it, Chamo. We're living in a mansion with a view."

Back down below, Alice and her mother were walking towards the hosts. Lady Ascot was there, alogn with her husband, Lord Ascot. He was a man in his forties, with grayish brown hair, with his mutton chops merging with his mustache. He was dressed in a brown party suit and seemed to be the only one without a scowled look on his face. Aside from his wife.

"At last," Lady Ascot stated with a strain smile on her face, "We thought you'd never arrive." Although in truth, she nearly shouted in her head, 'Where have you two twits have been?' or at least that's what some would think. She looked to Alice and stated, almost commanding her, "Alice. Hamish is waiting to dance with you. Go."

Alice sighed as she nodded, "Yes, ma'am." and politely went to where Hamish was on the dance floor.

Lady Ascot sighed in annoyance and looked to Mrs. Liddell, "Do you realize it's past 4? Because of that, everything's been rushed."

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Liddell apologized, "But things…"

"Never mind," Lady Ascot interrupted her, not wanting to hear any excuses, and walked off.

Mrs. Liddell sighed in defeat, until Lord Ascot reassured her, "You'll have to forgive her. She's been planning on this affair, ever since she heard that young Alice was born."

Mrs. Liddell sighed sadly as she confessed, "If only Charles were here…"

In the corner, Riley was hearing all this as he and Chamo kept hidden and did their best to walk past them. Lord Ascot bowed his head, "My condolences. I think of your husband often; he truly was an explorer and a man of vision." he then turned his attention to the party, as did Mrs. Liddell, as Riley and Chamo snuck by. "I hope you don't take my acting chairman of the Explorer's Committee is mistaken as taking advantage of your misfortune."

"Of course not," Mrs. Liddell defended, as she understood that he was a good friend of her husband, "I'm pleased you've taken over in his absence."

"I was a fool not to have accompanied him on his latest venture," Lord Ascot stated.

"Charles would have thought so too," Mrs. Liddell smiled, but then turned to Lord Ascot as she asked, "Did he ever say where he was heading to?"

"No, not since two nights ago before he left, he saw me," Lord Ascot stated, as while Riley was passing them, did he hear it. "He said that if what he heard was right, it would have changed everything: science, medicine, religion in ways." he then nodded, "He wouldn't have left that. He wouldn't have left you or your daughters."

"No," Mrs. Liddell nodded, "No, he wouldn't have."

* * *

**Dance Floor**

The crowd was all gathered, preparing to dance to the music with one another. Although the music was classic and boring, they were down with the beat… so to speak. What they were doing was a rather boring hoedown of sorts. It was any amazement that they even found some rhythm to dance to it, let alone dance at all with the slow and simple steps they were doing. It was an old dance called quadrille, and boy was it the most boring and less invigorating dance in all the world. And two people both had the same thing on their mind, but only one was open about it.

Riley stood near the snack table, looking rather bored at this as he groaned, "How the heck can they dance to this?" He looked to Chamo; the little ermine was falling fast asleep, and sighed, "Yeah, me too." and looked out in the crowd, and noticed Alice as bored as anyone as she danced with Hamish. He shook his head, "And she does too."

On the dance floor, as Hamish and Alice danced, she looked to him in ponder, and asked aloud, "Hamish? Do you ever get bored of dancing to quadrille?"

"On the contrary," Hamish replied, "I find it invigorating."

As they danced, Alice got a glimpse up at the sky, and saw a flock of birds flying. Her mind wandered off until she bumped into someone, nearly breaking the dance. Hamish apologized on her behalf, "So sorry. Miss Liddell's not herself at the moment." he then sharply turned and glared at Alice angrily, "Where is your head?"

"Sorry," Alice apologized, as she explained, "I was just wondering what it would be like to fly."

He looked to her rather confused as he asked, "Why would you spend your time thinking such an impossible thing?"

"Why not?" Alice defended as she smiled, "My father and I usually thought of six impossible things during breakfast."

It was then that Hamish was interrupted by someone cutting in between the two, much to Alice's relief as it was Riley. "Alice," he dashingly asked with a smile, "May I have this dance, Miss Liddell?"

"I beg your pardon, sir," Hamish addressed, not caring that he looked like the so-called manservant that helped Alice the other day. "Can't you see I'm dancing with Miss Liddell?"

"Oh, come on," Riley insisted, "Let the girl choose who she wants to dance with."

Hamish looked in disgust at Chamo on Riley's shoulder as he pointed out, "Well, I don't think she wants to dance with someone with a rat on his shoulder."

Chamo growled and chirped angrily at him, as Riley defended, "He's not a rat, he's a snow-white ermine. There's a difference with rats and ermines."

It was then that Hamish had noticed his mother, making a hand signal to rush something along. "Very well," Hamish stated in relinquish as he walked off the dance floor. But before he left, he turned back to face them both. "Alice," Hamish started to bark an order calmly, "Meet me at the gazebo in precisely ten minutes."

And with that, he walked off, as the two got off the dance floor. As they did, Alice looked to Riley, and asked in surprise and shock, "Riley? What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"I rode in the trunk," he answered, creaking his neck with his hand, "And believe me, you really need to make that trunk roomy if someone's gonna go in it as a car seat."

Alice had to giggle at that, but still asked with a smile, "But you still haven't told me why…"

"Well…" Riley shrugged, as Chamo jumped onto Alice's shoulder, tickling her nose with his tail, "I was pretty worried about you," and pointed to Chamo, "He was pretty worried too."

Alice smiled at both Chamo, as she petted him, and Riley, "I'm glad."

A small giggle escaped someone's throat, as the two looked and saw that watching them, two twin girls were smiling brightly. Although it was a bit too much considering it was a smile you'd see that someone was keeping a secret from someone. And it was evident when Twin One spoke up, "We have a secret to tell you, Alice."

The two looked to each other, and Alice stated, "If you're telling me, then it's not much of a secret."

"Should we tell her?" Twin Two asked.

"We agreed we shouldn't," Twin One stated.

Then it was Riley's turn to speak up, "Well, now that you mentioned it, it's not much of a secret anymore. So you might as well tell us both what it is."

"No we don't," Twin One replied.

"In fact, we won't," Twin Two stated, with a smile.

Alice sighed, and thought of an idea, as she shrugged, "I wonder what your mother would think if I told her you both swim completely naked in the Havershim's pond?"

The smiles disappeared from the twins at that startling news. Even Riley was a bit shocked by that, surprisingly even Chamo was. The First Twin nearly didn't call her bluff at that, "You wouldn't."

"Would you?" Twin Two asked almost afraid.

"Haven't decided yet if I should," Alice replied, shrugging her shoulders and crossing her arms, looking to her left, "She's right over there, so if I should tell her…"

"Hamish is going to ask for your hand in marriage," the twins quickly replied in unison.

"You ruined the surprise," someone scolded out, earning all four of their attention.

It was a blonde young woman, around in her twenties, who almost looked like an adult version of Alice. Her figure was slender and slim, with golden blonde hair tied up in a bun in the back, and dazzling blue eyes. She even wore a similar dress of Alice's blue dress. She was Margaret Liddell Cromwell, Alice's sister.

"Excuse me," Margaret apologized to the twins, and to Riley, as she plucked Chamo off her sister's shoulder and placed him on Riley. "Oooh! I could strangle those two," Margaret huffed about the twins. Margaret finally calmed down as she sighed, "And I went through so much trying to keep it a secret, as did everyone else."

Alice stopped to look at her sister, "Does everyone know about this?"

Margaret stopped for a moment, and smiled proudly at her sister, nodding, "Well, this is your engagement party." She then whispered excitedly for her sister, "Hamish will ask for your hand at the gazebo. When you say yes…"

"Wait a moment," Alice replied, stepping back from this sudden shocking news. "What makes you think I'll even say yes. I mean… I know Hamish is somewhat…" Alice struggled to finish, as she looked at Hamish from afar, as he blew his nose… and looked at the contents in the hankie. She cringed for a moment, and continued, "Well… the truth is… I… " she looked to Riley, who was doing his best to get away from the twins, and then back to her sister, "I just don't think Hamish is the one for me."

"Who then?" her sister asked, "Who could possible do better than a lord?" She sighed as she brushed Alice's cheek gently, "Your fourteen, Alice, but that won't last long. You don't want to end up like poor Aunt Imogene." the two looked over at one of the tables, and sitting alone was an aged woman, looking around fanning herself. Margaret then asked, "And I know you don't want to be a burden on poor Mother now that Father's missing."

Alice thought about it for a moment, and sighed in defeat, shaking her head lightly, "No. No, I don't."

"So you'll marry Hamish," Margaret answered for her, thinking that Alice accepted the proposal, and thought she knew everything that would happen next, "You will be as happy as I am with Lowell, and your life will be perfect. It's already decided for you, as everything has."

Alice sighed sadly, and defeated, replied to her sister in agreement, "Yes. Everything's been decided for me."

"Alice, dear," Lady Ascot stopped the two, "Would you like to take a walk with me in the garden?"

* * *

**In the Garden**

The two strolled into the garden maze, filled with white roses, just the two of them and no one else. For Alice, this was like torture for the poor girl. The last thing she ever wanted to do was to walk with this woman. If anything, Lady Ascot made her skin crawl like crazy, and felt so small when someone that intimidating was around her. But, she really didn't have a say in this, as if she had a say in anything else in her life at all.

"Do you know what I've always hated," Lady Ascot asked, breaking the icy cold silence among them.

Alice thought about it, and shrugged, "The decline of the aristocracy?"

"Ugly grandchildren," Lady Ascot stated, ignoring that comment. She smiled to Alice, making her feel uneasy, "But you're beautiful. You're bound to produce little… imbeciles!" Alice nearly jumped, until Ascot mentioned, "I distinctively asked those florist idiots to plant red roses! Not white!"

Alice looked around, and saw that there were many white roses all around them. "You could always paint the roses red," she suggested, but looked confused as she asked herself, "Where did that come from?"

Lady Ascot looked to Alice, much confused, "What an odd thing to suggest." But shrugged it off as she continued, "You should know my son has extremely delicate digestion. Feeding him the wrong foods could give him a blockage.."

Alice deeply sighed, knowing this was extremely boring, but then something caught her interest. Running in the bushes, a white rabbit ran past. "Did you see that?" Alice asked.

"See what?" Ascot asked.

"A white rabbit," Alice pondered, almost remembering something important.

"Nasty things," Lady Ascot snarled, and then had an almost cruel smile on her face, "I do enjoy setting the dogs on them, and any other creature."

It was then that Alice spotted the white rabbit again, and this time she got a good look at it. It was a white rabbit… walking on its hind legs like a person would. Wearing a red waistcoat, black undershirt, bow tie, and bifocals. He seemed to be looking to her… and then ran off into the maze.

"I couldn't be more fascinated by your son's blockage, Lady Ascot, but I must be going now," Alice quickly curded, and ran off to find the rabbit, leaving Lady Ascot behind.

Out of the maze, Alice looked around and spotted Riley, taking a sip of fruit punch while Chamo munched on a cookie. She walked over to them, catching both their attention, "Riley, I think I'm going mad."

Riley shook his head as he defended, "True, but remember what we talked about last…"

"No, not that," Alice interrupted as she stated, "I'm seeing a white rabbit in a waistcoat and a pocket watch."

Riley stopped for a moment, and played around on that, "Wow, you are mad."

Alice was about to scold him on that, but then she spotted the white rabbit again. This time, it was running through the flowers, bolting off. "Look! There he is again!"

Riley and Chamo looked to where she pointed, and saw nothing. He turned to face her and shrugged, "Didn't see a thing." and then gulped as he saw two of the party's riot guards coming towards his way. "Although, I do see that," He gulped, and bolted right out of there, "I'll catch up with you later about the rabbit, Alice!" The guards gave chase right after him, leaving Alice behind.

But before she could go after him, Hamish appeared at her side, nearly scolding, "There you are."

* * *

**Ascot Gazebo**

Everyone at the party were all gathered together, looking in front of the gazebo. Alice's family were all in the front, and Lord and Lady Ascot were present there as well. Standing in the gazebo were both Alice and Hamish, as Hamish was getting on his knees. He then took her hands into his, and looked up to her. He then began as if he was rehearsing for a play, "Alice Liddell…"

"Hamish," Alice interrupted, not focusing on him.

Hamish nearly hissed at her as he whispered, "What is it?"

"You have a caterpillar on your shoulder," she pointed out. And in truth, there was a caterpillar on his shoulder. A blue caterpillar. Hamish cringed in disgust, about to fling the little creature off. But Alice beat him to it as she gracefully scooped him up, "Don't hurt him." she then set him down aside, and turned back to Hamish.

"You'll want to wash that finger," he curtly replied as he took Alice's hands once again. This time, with no distractions, the boy finally spoke up and asked, "Alice Liddell… will you be my fiancé, and future wife?" and gave her a fake smile.

The fourteen year old girl looked confused, looking to the boy, and to the large crowd looking at them, awaiting her answer. Then finally, she spoke up, "Well, um," Alice started to answer, trying to find the words, "Everyone expects me to… and you're a Lord. My face won't last, I don't want to be a burden…" but then she pulled away, walking away from him, much to his calm shock, as she stuttered, "This is… all so sudden… I…"

Riley was sitting up in a nearby tree, having outran and outwitted the riot party guards, and were now watching the poor girl in trouble. 'Poor Alice,' Riley thought, wishing he could do something. But then, he spotted something in the opening of the hedge maze that led to the forest. The sight nearly made him wide eyed and his jaw dropped in complete shock at what he saw.

As did Alice as she continued to look for an answer, "… I… " she looked to the opening of the hedge maze.

… and both teens saw a white rabbit in a waistcoat, pointing at his pocket watch, almost telling Alice that she was late for something.

"I… I need…," Alice stuttered, until finally she sped out, "…I need a moment." and dashed off into the hedge maze.

Everyone just watched in confusion as she rushed into the maze, leaving everyone completely flabbergasted. Riley looked to Chamo, and stated, "Don't! say it. Alright? I saw it," and hopped down off the branch as he ran after Alice, "I guess I'm gonna hear an 'I told you so' after this."

* * *

**In the Forest**

Alice ran into the forest, chasing after the little white rabbit. She tried to catch up to it, but the little white fellow was much faster than her. But for some odd reason, she didn't lose sight of it, no matter if it was going fast enough to stay away from her. Riley was catching up to them, jumping from tree branch to tree branch, and always keeping an eye on the two. He too noticed that it was odd, the rabbit was running, and yet the deeper they got into the forest, the more it made sure it didn't disappear from sight. It was almost as if the rabbit wanted them to follow it.

The rabbit disappeared on a hilltop, nearly a mile away from the Ascot Estate. That was where Alice stopped, as she was near a twisted tree stump that almost looked like a snake of sorts. She looked around in an attempt to find the white rabbit, but so far no luck. She sighed, sitting on the root of the tree.

"That's odd," she pondered aloud to herself, "I could have sworn…" suddenly, a pounce was heard right behind her, as she saw Riley running up to her, and leaned on the tree. She got up and began to ask, "Riley? Did you…?"

"See the white rabbit? Yes," he replied to her, catching his breath, and pointed out, "And before you say anything, don't work an 'I told you so', okay? I feel dumb enough as it is."

He then looked to her, and noticed she seemed troubled deeply about something. She sat back down, as he leaned on the tree and asked, "So… what would have been your answer?"

Alice sighed, and answerd, "Well, he is a lord… my face wont…"

"Yeah, yeah. I already heard that part," Riley shrugged in annoyance, but replied, "But what would have been your reply?"

Alice sighed deeply, leaning next to the tree, until she finally shot up, fuming out, "I just couldn't believe the news! Me! The fiancé of that boorish, conceited, brainless…" she sighed as she stood up, "_Madame Ascot._" she then looked to Riley and asked, "_Can't you just see it? Madame Hamish, his little wife._" she shook her head, "_No sir! Not me! I guarantee it."_

"_I want much more than this ordinary life._"

She then looked up at the sky as she answered, "_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere. I want it more than I can tell._"

She leaned back next to the tree, sighing in relief at letting it out of her. Then Riley leaned next to her as he asked, "Anything else?"

She smiled at him as she answered, "_And for once it might be grand… To have someone understand_," she then looked up and sighed deeply as they watched the clouds go by, "_I want so much more than they have planned_…"

The two were quiet at that moment, smiling up at the sky to allow their dreams to wander. However, that halted as they heard a rumbling sound below them. Riley gulped as he asked, "Alice? Do you hear that?"

She looked to him and nodded, "I do, Riley?"

Even Chamo was starting to freak out as well, until suddenly…

… a hole opened beneath them, as the trio were sucked down a rabbit hole, both screaming or yelling down the darkened hole.

* * *

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

The two teenagers and ermine began to fall down, screaming or yelling down the black hole. The light from above began to shrink more and more as the further the two went. As they fell, they saw that all around them, objects that were stuff you'd normally find at home were all aligning the walls. As the two fell, the hole split in two separate tunnels.

"RILEY/ALICE," both shouted to one another as they each fell down in two different directions.

* * *

In Riley's pit, he desperately grabbed on to one of the roots, but it broke loose as he continued to fall down. Suddenly, breaking from the walls, a giant buggy beetle with a fifty-three on the side, nearly fell on him. He shielded himself, but the buggy beeped and seemed to fly upward. He continued to fall, until he slammed face first into a giant clock face. He groaned, "Oh, really funny…" and suddenly, it broke, sending him and Chamo screaming down again.

* * *

With Alice, she desperately tried to grab onto something, but she couldn't. she bumped into things, nearly getting hurt and spinning around when she hit them. She prayed that this was all some dream, and that she had just fainted in the party, but no such luck as the pain from striking a bookcase brought her out of that idea. She bounced off a mattress as she continued her decent down below.

She and Riley, both in separate tunnels, began to fall deeper and deeper, until there was just blackness. And then, suddenly…

* * *

**Next Chapter: Return to the Wonders; Eat Me, Drink Me… Bite Me.**


	4. Eat Me Drink Me

**Disney Wonderworld**

**Chapter 4: Return to the Wonders; Eat Me, Drink Me… Bite Me**

_CRASH!_

Alice suddenly fell through the ground of the earth… and into the floor of a room. For only a few minutes she laid on the floor, until finally, she groaned as she got up on her knees. She rubbed the back of her neck, asking herself as her vision was clearing up from being knocked out, "Wh… Where… Where am I?"

When Alice had finally regained consciousness, the first thing she noticed was the cold and smooth feeling of floor tile. As she slowly opened his eyes trying to refocus her vision, she saw that she had landed in some sort of underground home, with roots growing out of the ceiling.

"What on Earth?" she asked herself, trying to figure out if this was all a dream or not.

For all a while all she could do was sit and stare off into nothingness. Her head felt light as did her entire body; which would have caused her to fall back down, but she found the strength to ensure she stayed up. Everything that had happened, all of it seemed like a blur of scattered memories.

She crossed her arms and frowned in thought out loud as she told himself, "Okay, I seem to recall that I fell through a tunnel underground near the tree Riley and I stood next to. Then we both fell down that tunnel when I went after…" she grumbled, but then remembered, "The rabbit. Oh no. Riley!" she looked around, and ran down the hallway, "Riley! Riley! Riley, where are you?"

She kept looking around until she spotted a door. Thinking Riley must have fallen in before her, she ran to it and opened it up. There, she spotted a smaller door in front of that one, and then another, and another, until she kept opening it until it was big enough to be a small crawling space. She got on to her knees, and immediately squeezed through. When she got in, the door closed behind her, but she didn't care, as she saw where she was. It was a huge vast brown room, with only a table in the center.

"Curiouser, and Curiouser," she mumbled to herself as she examined the room before her.

But then her eyes laid before a small door in the room, with a golden doorknob. If there was a way to get out, it was there. So she got up, with a joyous smile on her face for finding the door, and ran towards it. She got on her knees as she reached for the knob, and turned it fast.

Suddenly, the door knob shouted, "OW!"

Alice jumped back, startled at seeing the doorknob come to life. Two of the screws were the eyes, while the keyhole was the mouth, as it groaned, "Quite the turn there, wasn't it?"

Feeling not afraid of the doorknob, which was odd, she apologized, "Oh, I due apologize for that."

"Oh, it's quite alright," the knob forgave, "But you give me quite a turn." he smirked at that, "Ah, that's not a bad joke there. Quite a turn. Or one good turn deserves another…"

"I due apologize yet again, but have you seen a boy down here?" Alice asked, quite worried for her friend, "He's around my age, brown hair, and has a snow-white ermine with him."

The knob thought about it for a moment, and replied, "No, sorry about that. The only thing I've seen is a White Rabbit, jabbering on that he found the Right Alice, of some sorts." he then looked to Alice with a raised eyebrow and inquired, "Are _you_ the Right Alice he was talking about?"

Alice, not sure of how to answer that, shrugged, "Well, my name is Alice, but…"

"You're name is Alice? _The_ Alice? Oh, that's splendid," the doorknob stated, "Then you should go right on in. If your friend's somewhere around, McTwisp the White Rabbit, might know where he is."

Alice looked at the door and of its size, and shook her head in a negative as she confessed, "I'm sorry, but it's impossible. You're much too small."

"No, it's simply impassible," the door corrected.

"You mean impossible," Alice asked.

"No, impassible," the knob smirked, "Nothing's ever impossible." he then looked at the table and stated, "Why don't you try the table. The pishalver is just the thing for such a dilemma such as this. It's in the bottle."

"Bottle?" Alice looked to the table, and stood up as she went over to it.

On it, she found a small bottle, with the label saying, Drink Me. She looked at the table, and all around seeing nothing but the room itself. She realized it had to be some kind of a dream she was in, for there didn't seem to be anyone around. She picked up the bottle, and studied it, unsure of how it would help her. But going against her better instincts, she shrugged, "It's only a dream…" and opened the bottle to take a sip.

She looked around, and seemed just the same, until the world around her suddenly got larger. But then, she felt as if her entire dress, her shoes, and undergarments were feeling a little baggier. And then it came to realize just before she disappeared, the room wasn't growing… she was shrinking. And suddenly, she disappeared as she shrank so small, her dress fell to the floor, and her shoes fell on their sides.

Some rustling came from the dress, heading straight towards the end of the skirt. There, Alice's head and arms popped out, with her hair now down again without the hair pin. She was about to crawl out, when she looked down and noticed that she was now completely naked from head to toe. She gasped and blushed, pulling herself back into the large garments now. A little later some tearing was heard in there, until finally, Alice crawled out once again, now fully dressed. She had ripped a few of the blue pieces of her dress and a black ribbon, making a makeshift blue shoulder less dress that ended at her ankles, and some stocking fabric wrapped around her feet and calves, only exposing her toes. It wasn't the most fashionable thing she had, but it was still effective.

She brushed herself off as she examined her now small size, "Goodness, that was beyond curious."

The doorknob chuckled, "A few more drinks from the bottle, and you would've gone out like a candle."

Alice ran up to the door, cheerful despite her size, and declared, "But look. I'm just the right size…"

"True, but it's no use," the knob chuckled as he answered Alice's confusion, "I forgot to tell you: I'm locked."

"Oh no," Alice groaned as she shook her head, looking downward at this spiraled turn of events.

But the knob simply smirked as he stated, "But of course, _this time_, you have the key."

Alice turned her attention to the knob, and looked surprised, but not about the key. It was about when he said 'this time'. "This time?" she asked, but then asked, "Wait! What key?"

The doorknob looked at her with a cocked eyebrow, "Now don't tell me you left it up there." The two looked up, and saw that a key popped up on the table, just like that. Alice slumped to the ground, sitting on her knees in defeat. The knob shook his head as he stated, "You know, you'd think you would _remember all _this from the _first_ time."

Alice looked up in surprise, and asked herself mumbling, "The first time?" She thought about it for a moment, and came to realize that she might have done this all from the first dream she had. And if she did, then the doorknob would probably have remembered it so. She turned to it and asked, "If I did this the first time, what happened then when I couldn't get the key from this height?"

"You used the Upelkuchen, naturally," the doorknob answered.

And in response to that, a box of cake appeared in front of Alice. Forgetting how surprised she was, she opened the box, and saw little snack cakes, all labeled 'Eat Me'. She took one in her hand, and carefully examined it, "Eat me?" she shrugged, "Alright. But goodness knows what this will do." and took a bite out of it.

Suddenly, she felt a jolt right through her body, and in a matter of seconds, the whole room became small to her. Alice realized that the cake was making her grow fast. Her head bonked on the roof, as she carefully looked around. She was thankful that she didn't shred through her clothing, otherwise that would've been embarrassing. Instead, the cloth on her body tightened enough to make it look like she was wearing a one-piece bathing suit.

She heard muffling, and looked down, seeing that her foot was in the doorknob's face. He was mumbling something incoherent, and so she pulled her foot away, and asked, "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

The doorknob twitched his nose a bit, until he answered, chuckling from the experience, "I said, 'A little of Upelkuchen went a long way'. Hahahahaha."

Feeling the pressure of all this stress from today, Alice started to feel emotionally stressed, as her eyes started to swell, "Well, I don't think it's so funny. I've had the worst day ever: people deciding my life for me, I lost my best friend down a rabbit hole, and my clothing doesn't fit either small or tall." and that's when she started to let her eyes start to tear, as they crashed onto the ground, "N-Now I'll… I'll never find him or get out of here!"

The tears she cried out were like giant barrels of water, nearly filling up the place. The doorknob, feeling responsible for the girl's troubles, apologized as he tried to calm her down, "Oh, sorry about the laugh. Please don't cry, Miss Alice."

"I.. I know," Alice choked out, but couldn't stop herself as she covered her face, "But… but so much has happened… and I… I can't stop!"

The over amount of the situation caused her to cry even harder, making the room nearly flood up. The doorknob was getting drenched as it was, trying to talk out. But his words were drowned by the tears, as he tried to tell her to calm down. But something caught his eyes; it was the bottle of pishalver, floating in the tears. Spotting it, he shouted, "Oh, look! The pishalver! Drink it, drink it now!"

Alice regained a bit of composure as she reached down and grabbed the bottle between her fingers. She then let the tiny drop of the liquid touch her tongue. And in a split second, she shrank again, with her makeshift dress fitting loosely again. She fell down towards the tears, and landed inside the bottle, bobbing in the sea of tears.

She sighed, now fully calmed down, but sighed in utter embarrassment, "Oh dear. I do wish I hadn't cried so much."

The doorknob opened his mouth, letting in a stream of tears, like water going into a pipe. And with it, sucked in Alice as she was sucked into the other side of the door.

**Other Side of the Door**

She continued to bob sideways in the bottle, as Alice began to wonder where she was floating off to. Then, in a matter of minutes, sunlight began to show up, giving her some sight on where she was at the moment. It seemed that now she had appeared in some strange ocean, and boy did it seem a bit strange. There were rock formations on parts of the water, that were in the oddest of sharp and jagged, yet bizarre, shapes ever. She felt that she was all alone out there in the waters, until she heard it.

Singing.

_Oh, a sailor's life is the life for me,_

_How I love to sail the bouncing sea,_

It was then that she turned her direction towards it, and saw the oddest thing. There, riding a black toucan and pushed by a green parrot, both wearing sailor or pirate outfits, was a man-sized dodo bird. He was male, stout on the lower part of his body, wearing a small white powdered wig with a small ponytail, sailor captain's cap, and wore a blue vest with a purple captain's jacket, and a blue cane. He was currently smoking a pipe out, and singing with a smile while blowing his pipe,

_And I never ever do a thing about the weather,_

_For the weather ever never does a thing for me._

"_Oh, the sailor's life is the life for me, Tiddlee um Pom Pom! Deedle dum dum dee! And I never, ev…_" he stopped for a moment, and shouted out in barking joy, "Ahoy! Another nautical expression!" he then ordered out to the green parrot, "Land Ho, by Jove!"

The parrot, Jove, stopped as he saluted, "Where away, Dodo?"

"Dodo?" Alice asked.

"Three points to starboard," Dodo ordered, "Follow me, me hardies. I'll get you to shore in no time at all." but before he did, he had spotted Alice bobbing by, "Ahoy, there! In need of assistance?"

Alice was able to climb up out halfway out of the bottle, as she nodded, "Yes, please! Can you help me get to land?"

"No problem at all," Dodo stated, "Just go with the current. You'll get to land in no time at all."

"How are you certain?"

The Dodo shrugged, "Not really sure. I just know we're getting there in no time at all!"

And the crew began to nearly disappear from Alice's sight, as she pleaded, "Wait! Please, help me!"

Suddenly, a wave crashed over her, nearly sinking the bottle. It flooded up nearly to the brink, taking Alice with it. She furiously crawled out of it, as she jumped into the ocean, looking around for Dodo and his crew. But luckily, she didn't have to spot far, as she saw him, his crew, and a few others including an owl, pelican, seagull, and a few lobsters, all dancing around a rock, with a small lantern on top. And the oddest thing, was that they were singing,

_Forward, backward, inward, outward,_

_Come and join the chase,_

_Let's run around a circle, in a jolly Caucus Race_

_Backward, forward, outward, inward,_

_Bottom to the top,_

_Never a beginning, There can never be a Stop,_

_To Skipping, Tripping, Tipping, Fancy free and Gay,_

"_I Started 'til Tomorrow, but will Finish Yesterday_," As Dodo was continuing his song, he hopped onto the rock, keeping the fire blazing. It was only until the wave died down again, he spotted the baby-doll-sized Alice washing ashore, soaked to the bone. He chuckled as she got up to her knees, and advised to her, "I say. You'll never get dry that way."

She looked up to him, pushing her wet bangs away from her eyes and asked credulously to him, "Get dry?"

"You have to run with the others," Dodo advised, keeping a close eye on the fire, smoking his pipe, "First rule of a Caucus Race, you know."

She got up, and asked, "Well, yes, but how can I…" but got smashed by another wave. However, as the wave pulled back, she joined in with the others… and was completely dried off. She looked at herself, feeling her now dry hair, and was amazed by this astonishment, "I'm… I'm dry? But how is this…?"

"Told you so, dearie," Dodo stated as he chuckled, "Keep it up and you'll be dry like us in no time at all." he chuckled to himself as he checked the fire, "Why I'm as dry as a bone already, Miss…" he then looked to Alice as he asked, "I say, what is your name?"

"It's Alice."

It was then that all the crewmembers stopped in their tracks, as did Dodo. Dodo looked to her in surprise, with wide eyes and a smile, "By Jove. Is it really you?" He hopped off the rock, as he and the crew looked at her in astonishment. Then Dodo merely stated, "You've certainly grown up since the last time you've been here. Though you've shrunken a bit."

"What should we do, captain?" the parrot asked.

"What else to do, lads," Dodo stated, as he scooped up a surprised Alice and placed her on his shoulders, "Let's take her to McTwisp. Then on to Absolum; they'll all be waiting in Radiant Gardens."

"Ah, wait a moment," Alice tried to reason with them, but to no use.

And so she was taken by Dodo and his crew, straight on to the beach, where there was a stretch of forest in which they headed straight for, in search of this Radiant Gardens.

**Back in the Room**

_CRASH!_

Riley and Chamo suddenly fell through the ground of the earth… and face first into the floor of a room. For only a few minutes the two laid on the floor, until finally, Riley groaned as he got up on his knees. He rubbed the back of his neck, groaning aloud, "I thought that fall would never end." he looked down at Chamo, whom chirped up a groan of his own, "You okay?"

The little ermine nodded as he scurried back up on his master's shoulder. As soon as he was feeling okay, Riley got back up on to his feet, shouldering his strap-bag. "Okay," he told himself, looking around in the room, "Where the heck are we? And where's Alice?"

He looked around the area in which he fell into and noticed where they were in now. It was a huge vast brown room, with only a table in the center. But then his eyes laid before a small door in the room, with a golden doorknob. If there was a way to get out, it was there. So with a victorious smile on his face, he ran toward it. He slid to it on his knees as he reached for the knob, and turned it fast.

Suddenly, the door knob shouted, "OW!"

Riley jumped back, and Chamo jumped off, hiding behind Riley's neck, both of them each startled at seeing the doorknob come to life. Two of the screws were the eyes, while the keyhole was the mouth, as it groaned, "Quite the turn there, wasn't it? Though it wouldn't be the first today, you know."

Riley and Chamo looked at the doorknob, both completely flabbergasted by this turn of events. Riley shook his head as he tried to process this, "What the…?"

"Oh, it's quite alright," the knob forgave, "But you give me quite a turn." he smirked at that, "Ah, that's not a bad joke there, eh? Quite a turn. Or one good turn deserves another…"

But the doorknob was interrupted as his mouth was pulled open by an amazed Riley. The boy stared pulling cheek from cheek as he tried to examine the doorknob, blabbing out, "What are you? A robot? A puppet? An animatronic? Where's the strings or the wires?"

The knob had enough tugging as he finally bit on the boy's fingers. Riley cried out in comedic pain as he pulled his fingers back, as the doorknob shot out, "I am not animamatronic! I'm just a doorknob. An enchanted doorknob, actually."

Even though the answer seemed plausible, Riley shook his head while Chamo looked at the knob in question. Riley groaned as he rubbed his head, groaning, "I must've hit my head harder than I thought from that drop. I'm dreaming here."

"Well, let me ask you," the knob spoke up again, getting the boy and ermine's attention, "Did you feel pain from the bite I gave you?"

"Yeah, that seriously hurt there," Riley complained as he swung his hand around in an attempt to fan it.

"Then you're not dreaming," the doorknob chuckled, "You can't feel pain in a dream." the knob then looked at the boy for a moment, studying him, as well as the snow-white ermine that was with him. Then, it clicked in his head as he asked, "Uh, say. You wouldn't be Riley, would you?"

After hearing his name, he turned to look at him and asked, "Uh, yeah. How'd you know my name?"

"Well, Alice asked if I had seen you," the knob smiled as he explained, "She went in right before you got here. If you want to, then go right in."

Riley looked at the door and of its size, and shook his head in a negative as he confessed, "Sorry, but it's way too impossible. You're too small." he pointed to Chamo as he stated, "He'd fit in perfectly well, but I'd only be able to squeeze my head through."

"No, it's simply impassible," the door corrected.

"No, I'm saying it's impossible," Riley corrected.

"No, impassible," the knob smirked, "As I explained to Alice: nothing's ever impossible." he then looked at the table and stated, "Why don't you try the bottle of pishalver on the table."

"Bottle? Table? What are you talking about?" Riley asked as he looked around, and suddenly spotted the table. Struck in amazement, he looked to Chamo as he confessed, "Wow. I don't know how I missed that."

On the table, he found a small bottle, with the label saying, Drink Me. Both the boy and ermine looked at the table, and all around seeing nothing but the room itself. Despite the craziness of the situation, he decided to just go with it. "This could be poison," he mumbled as he tried to think of a reason on it, "But…" But going against his better instincts and judgment, he shrugged, "Oh, what the heck," and opened the bottle to take a sip.

He looked around, and seemed just the same, until the world around him suddenly got larger. But then, he felt as if the tuxedo he wore, his shoes, and undergarments were all feeling a little baggier. And then it came to realize just before he disappeared, the room wasn't growing… he was shrinking.

"What the heck?" he nearly shouted as he panicked, "I'm in a live skit for Honey, I Shrunk the Kids!" And suddenly, he disappeared as he shrank so small, all of his clothing fell to the floor, and his shoes fell on their sides.

Chamo, who fell to the floor, scurried around the tux to find Riley. He began sniffing around, until he spotted something rustling from the lump of clothing. Finally, Riley popped up from the collar, looking around that everything was so large now. Unfortunately, he was starting to freak out, "Oh, man! This isn't happening; I can't be shrunk!"

"Calm down, lad," the doorknob calmed him down, "Keep your pants on."

Riley would have shot back on that comment, until he was about to crawl out, when he looked down and noticed that he was now completely naked from head to toe. He gasped and blushed, pulling himself back into the large garments now. A little later some tearing was heard in there, until finally, Riley crawled out once again, now fully dressed. He had ripped a few of the black and white pieces of the tux, making a makeshift pair of black pants, a black tunic skirt, and had done his best to create a makeshift shirt for himself.

He brushed himself off as she examined his new small size, "Yeesh. Give off some warning here." it was then that he looked at Chamo, who was now the size of a Dalmatian dog to him now, and eye browed this as he sweat dropped on it, "Whoa. This is just too weird, even for me."

The doorknob chuckled, "A few more drinks from the bottle, and you would've gone out like a candle."

Then the duo ran up to the door, cheerful despite the size change, and Riley declared, "Well, I'm just the right size, so how about you open…"

"True, but it's no use," the knob chuckled as he answered the duo's confusion, "I forgot to tell you: I'm locked."

"Oh great," Riley groaned as he shook his head, "You could've mentioned that. So where's the key?"

The doorknob looked at them with a cocked eyebrow, "Now don't tell me you left it up there." The three looked up, and saw that a key popped up on the table, just like that. Seeing now the duo's downed attitude in defeat, the doorknob suggested, "You could use the Upelkuchen, naturally."

And in response to that, a box of cake appeared in front of both Riley and Chamo. Forgetting how surprised he was, he opened the box, and saw little snack cakes, all labeled 'Eat Me'. He shook his head, mumbling to himself, "I don't know how I keep missing these things."

He was about to take one, until Chamo chirped aloud for him to get his attention. When Riley turned his direction to him, his little ermine scurried over to the table. There, he used his claws to climb up on the leg of the table, going on to the top. Then he used his teeth to grasp onto the key, and drag it across the table, letting it drop to the floor. Finally, the little ermine hopped off the table, next to the key, and pushed it over to Riley, as he smirked, "Or we could do that."

The two lifted the key up, as the doorknob opened his mouth, and shot it right in there. "Ahrite," the key mumbled, his mouth full, "Ere we Guu." and then, the key was turned by the knob's mouth, unlocking the door.

"Great," Riley exclaimed as the two were about to go on out there, but stopped. He turned to see his backpack, and the Upelkuchen. He took one cake and stuffed it in the large bag, "Save one for later." and dragged the oversized bag with him, with Chamo following behind him as they both entered the world before them.

**The Other Side**

**Radiant Gardens**

When Riley and Chamo stepped out, the two couldn't believe what they were seeing at this moment. Instead of walking right into another darkened tunnel, the two were now in broad daylight… with a sky, sun, and clouds, as well as fresh air. It was almost as if they had wound up back on the surface, but from the looks of things, it wasn't their world at all. The plants, all seemed different, like they were each from different pasts and eras, and made up from the imaginations of daydreamers, all rolled up into one. Even the wall that surrounded a vast garden seemed like something out of a dream.

Riley walked down a rocky path heading straight to the forest, with Chamo behind him and the bag. From his height, the world seemed so large than how he was, but he didn't mind it at all. Nor did he notice that the pendant that Alice had given him had shrunk along with him, and was still around his neck. He was just too amazed at what he was looking at right now. He stopped as he saw a green pig and a green chicken run across them both.

"Green eggs and ham?" Riley joked.

But his joke was put aside as he saw something else flying overhead of them. There were two flies having a scourage, but they weren't just ordinary flies to him. In fact, they were a dragonfly and a horsefly: what was really disturbing was that the dragonfly was actually half dragon half fly, and the horsefly was actually a rocking horse fly.

"This is just getting stranger and stranger," Riley told himself as he looked around the impossible world he was in.

"Tell me about it," an unknown voice spoke up next to Riley.

Riley looked around, trying to find out where that voice came from, but found nothing. He looked to Chamo, and asked, "Hey, did you hear something?" he looked around again, taking his eyes off of Chamo.

"Nah, but I…" the voice began again, and stopped.

Confused, Riley slowly turned to face Chamo…

… who looked shocked and confused…

… as _his _mouth _uttered_, "Am I talking, Riley?"

A moment of silence past between the two, both in shock of this discovery, as the wind blew by. Finally, after fifteen seconds of silence was thrown out, and Riley's realization kicked in, he went bug eyed and shouted, "ACK! YES, CHAMO! YOU ARE TALKING! IN HUMAN ENGLISH! WITH A SCRATCHY BUSINESS GUY VOICE!"

"Ack!" Chamo gulped, until finally, he held his head and shouted, shacking it, "THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?" then finally, he slumped to the ground, face first, as he wept out in self-pity, "Oh, cruel fate. How could you have forsaken me? A talking ermine is like leaving four frozen mandarin oranges on the window sill for four hours as they melt finally."

Forgetting this strange event and acting calm about it, Riley sweat dropped at his ermine speaking of such things, "Um, sorry to say, but you lost me at frozen oranges."

"Don't you get it, Riley," Chamo shot out, standing up to face his master/friend, "I'm a freak of unnatural nature around here! Seriously, Riley! What other animal you know talks?"

Riley didn't know how to answer that, but stopped dead in his thoughts as he saw something walk on by them. Almost a giant to them, a humanoid lizard dressed like a chimney sweep walked past them, whistling a tune on to them. As the lizard past them by, Riley pointed out, "Um… would that be another animal that talked?"

"This is just weird," Chamo mumbled.

But just before they could figure out all the craziness that was going on, they heard someone shout out, "Bill! Oh, Bill!"

The two hid fast, as the lizard now named Bill turned around to see who it was that called him out. There, the two spotted running towards him in fast speed… the White Rabbit. Bill tipped his hat, and smiled at the rabbit, "Oy, McTwisp. There you are. How's the search for the Real Alice going on?"

"I found her," was all McTwisp called out hysterically, jumping up and down, "I Found her! I found the Right Alice!"

"Yeah, and where's Alice?" Riley suddenly shouted, jumping out of the bushes, along with Chamo. They both took defensive stances at the lizard and rabbit, preparing to beat the information out of them if need be. However, they failed to remember that they were still small compared to the other two surprised animals.

After realizing this, Riley gulped as he mumbled, "Okay… this was not planned out as well as I hoped it was."

"You got that right," Chamo replied.

**Next Chapter: Consulting Wise and Absolute; the Wrong Alice**

**Voice Cast**

**Alice Liddell: Laura Bailey**

**Riley Haderson: Johnny Young Bosch**

**Albert 'Chamo' Chamomille: **

**Mad Hatter: Johnny Depp**

**Tai: Greg Ayres**

**Sora, Princess of Diamonds: Brina Palencia (Yue from Negima?)**

**Sergio: Cherami Leigh**

**Jacqueline, Princess of Hearts:**


	5. Consulting Wise and Absolute

**Disney's Wonderworld**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Consulting Wise and Absolute; the Wrong Alice**

* * *

**Radiant Gardens**

It had been a while since the Dodo and his crew left the beach, along with their miniature guest amongst their captain's shoulder. Alice was a bit curious as to whom this Absolum character was; he was the one they were currently looking for. If this Absolum was as wise as the Dodo had depicted him to be, then finding Riley and getting a way home would be no troubled feat at all. The only thing to do now was to find him.

"Ah, here we are, lads and lass," the Dodo called out proudly, pointing at the location with his pipe, "Radiant Gardens."

Alice stood up on the Dodo's shoulder, as she was able to see the sight that everyone looked to be focused on. There, right in front of them all, surrounded by an endless large stoned wall covered in vines, old and new, and only having a very gothic detailed iron gate, was the most breathtaking garden anyone would ever see, but could only see it in their dreams. The gardens were vast and brilliant, almost too unimaginable to believe, as the trees nearly went as high as the sky, and some of the smaller ones had leaves as brightly lit as the most brilliant green ever. Flowers grew constant and never died; all kinds of varieties seemingly immortal. Even the landscapes of rivers flowing through into it were amazing, as carved into one of the forest hilltops, a rocky formation of a person's weeping face had coming out of its eyes cascading waterfalls that supplied the fountains and rivers running through the garden. Truly, this garden from merely a dream was worthy of the title, Radiant Gardens.

As soon as the Dodo stepped forwards to the open gate, he scooped up Alice and placed her on the ground. "There we go," he said as he instructed her, "Wait for us in the garden, Miss Alice. We'll return with McTwisp and inform him of the news before we search for Absolum."

"But wait, I don't…" Alice pleaded for an answer, but it was no use. Dodo and his crew were already off in search of this McTwisp. She sighed as her bare shoulders slumped, "Oh, never mind."

She then decided to wander into the gardens, admiring the world in her new height. The flowers appeared to be as tall as trees now, as she walked by them. After a while now, she had wandered into a flower bed, with extraordinary flowers all planted together, creating a carioca of color and fragrances. As she walked past them, the smells were all invited in her nose, causing her to shiver in delight as she smiled warmly. In truth, this was one of her fondest dreams: to walk amongst flowers and take in their many varieties of fragrances like so many perfumes for her to wear.

"This is truly a place of beauty," Alice smiled as she twirled around, forgetting her worries and her missing friends. But something caught her eyes as she saw a flock of brown butterflies fly overhead, and land on a leaf as big as a footstool. But once they landed, they formed together to create a loaf of bread. But once the last butterfly landed, Alice looked at it in curiosity, and saw that the wings looked like buttered toast. "Butterflies?"

"Bread and Butterflies, to be more precise," a voice spoke out from behind her.

Alice spun around, to see who it was that spoke out, "Um, I'm sorry, but…" But she stopped, seeing nothing but plants and mostly flowers all around her. Though as she walked closely, she took notice of the flowers, and how strangely they were. From the way the centers of the flowers were, as well as the stems, leaves, and stocks were shaped, Alice would almost think they looked… human.

Just then, flying in front of her, startling the girl, a horsefly, but literally looking like a rocking horse on wings, flattered in front of her. "A horsefly," Alice stated, but shook her head as she corrected, "I mean, a rocking horsefly."

"Naturally."

Alice turned to see who was talking, but saw that only to her right, a beautiful red rose was there. "Ohm, I have to stop being startled like this. This is nonsense," she told herself, shaking her head, "Flowers can't talk."

But then suddenly, proving her wrong, the red rose moved, with arms and one vine acting as a conductor's baton, leaned in, startling the girl. But the rose had a smile on her face, as she explained, "But of course we can talk, my dear."

"Eh," another flower, this time a blue violet who acted like a noblewoman, with handled spectacles replied with her nose in the air, "If there's anyone worth talking to."

"Or about," a Lily giggled out loud, giddily.

"And we sing, too," a small batch of flowers said together in unison.

Alice smiled at this; talking flowers that also sang. This truly must've felt like a dream, because this was what she dreamt of. She smiled brightly to them all, "You do? Could you sing something, please?"

"Oh yes, please," one of the flowers, a tulip, smiled at this. "It's been so long since we sang to someone or anybody for that matter. Would you like to hear Tell it to the Tulip?"

"No!" a batch of blue bells called out, "Let's sing about us."

Shying violets suggested, "We know one about the Shying Violets."

"Oh no, not that song again."

"Let's play Lovely Lily of the Valley."

"How about a Daisy Duet?"

"Oh, I think she'd hate that."

A huge argument went out, with all the flowers trying to debate on what to sing. Alice was in the middle, unsure of what to do. Truth be told, she just wished they wouldn't argue at all and find some sort of compromise. However, the Rose tapped her baton on the side, as she sensed Alice's discomfort, and got everyone's attention. "Girls. I suggest we compromise, and sing Golden Afternoon," the Rose suggested, earning everyone's agreement. She then winked to Alice, smirking, "That one is about all of us."

Alice smiled at that as she sat down on a leave chair, resting comfortably as everyone warmed up to start out. Once they had done so, the music began from the orchestra, as the Bread and Butterflies flew overhead, kissing the tulips as the song began,

_Little Bread and Butterflies, Kiss the tulips,_

_And the sun is like a Toy Balloon, Oo-ooo_

The bread and butterflies flew overhead a pair of sleeping morning glories, waking them up in the process as the sun touched them.

_There are get-up-in-the-morning glories, _

_In the Golden Afternoon_

_Oo-ooo-Oooo_

The bread and butterflies flew overhead a couple of daffodils, in which they actually lived up to their names. The daffodils were completely daffy, as they smacked each other while trying to swat away the bread and butterflies. Alice couldn't help but giggle at that little scene.

_There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside,_

_Strings of Violets are all in tune,_

An actual Tiger lily and a Dandelion were side by side, acting like the jungle cat of their namesakes. The Tiger lily kissed the dandelion, earning an affectionate roar from it and a smile as well.

_Tiger lilies love the Dandelions, _

_In the Golden Afternoon,_

_The Golden Afternoon,_

Laying on a leafy stock, a pair of caterpillars were fighting with one another. However, one was a brown dog caterpillar and the other one was a black caterpillar with the distinctive features of a black cat.

_There are dog and caterpillars and a copper centipede,_

The Rocking horsefly flower over them, as it buzzed around a lazy flower, a daisy to be more precise. The flower yawned awake, but fell back to sleep, as did the counterpart, resting comfortably on a web made hammock.

_Where the lazy daises love the very peaceful life, _

_They Lead…_

The Chorus of flowers continued to sing together, as the Rose conducted the best out of them.

_You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, _

_For especially in the Month of June,_

"_There's a wealth of happiness and romance,_" A beautiful white flower, surrounded by dew-covered webs, sung out like an opera singer, "_All in the Golden Afternoon._"

And then, a huge solo instrumental number broke out, giving the song a bit of a big build up soon.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Bill and McTwisp were currently walking through the gardens, while Bill escorted Riley and Chamo on his shoulders. After the small ambush, Chamo, using his newfound talking skills, to convince the two animals that they meant no harm. In truth, they were looking for Alice as well, and once they had mentioned they had come in here after her, the White Rabbit immediately trusted the two boys. However, as they made the journey towards wherever they were going, the White Rabbit couldn't help but feel there were burning eyes looking at him. And he could guess who it was.

Ever since they ran into him, both Riley and Chamo had been giving the White Rabbit, McTwisp, the death glare. And finally, the rabbit turned around and interrogated, "Alright, you boys obviously don't like me very much…"

"And for good reason, too," Chamo shot back. "Seeing as how you're the cause of all this."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" McTwisp shot back, not liking to take the blame for something he shouldn't have.

Riley stood up and pointed out, "If Alice hadn't followed you to wherever this place is, I'm pretty sure none of this would've happened."

The White Rabbit huffed as he crossed his arms, turning away from something as mundane as that, "Hmph! At least Miss Alice actually likes this place."

Riley huffed as well, crashing down bum first on Bill's shoulder, "I just wish we knew where she was right now."

"Oh, she's in Radiant Gardens right now," a female voice spoke up.

"Eh?" Chamo asked aloud, looking around, as did Riley, "Who said that?"

"Yeah, she's with the flowers in the garden," another voice, sounding similar to the other one, but a bit edgy, "They're all singing Golden Afternoon."

"ALRIGHT, WHO'S OUT THERE?" Chamo frantically shouted.

Riley just sighed, looking at his talking ermine, "Chamo. I'm gonna have to teach you about subtly."

Suddenly, two small figures jumped out from the trees, standing before the four, in a symmetrical pose. The others nearly jumped out of their boots, especially McTwisp at the moment, as he was close to fainting. But Bill just smirked as he waved to them, "Oh, there you are."

* * *

**Back in the Garden**

The Bread and Butterflies flew towards Alice, urging out of her seat as she was placed in the center. Once the music reached a high note and stopped there, the other flowers all urged her to sing out the last verse. Listening to it for a while, Alice got a feel as to what the last verses, and knew the rest now. But at the moment, she felt rather nervous to sing aloud. But one look at the Red Rose, whose smile was familiar and warm as her mother's gave her a bit of courage through it all. And at that point, she sang with her heart, wanting to pass on the feelings she had now at this moment,

_You can learn a lot of things from the flowers,_

_For especially in the Month of June,_

"_There's a wealth of happiness and romance_," the flowers all smiled warmly or were bewildered by Alice's singing voice, as she finished the last verse. "_All in the Golden Afternoon._"

After that last verse was sung out, it was followed by a finale of the flowers, as the drums sounded off, ending with a clash of symbols from one of the daisies. Alice clapped, completely taken by the performance, as she ran up to the rose, and smiled, "That song was just lovely."

The Rose smiled at her as she patted Alice affectionately on her head, "Why, thank you, my dear."

"So tell us, dearie," the lily asked, "What garden do you come from?"

Alice chuckled at that as she did her best to explain, "Oh no, I'm not from any garden. I'm not even from around here."

There were gasps from the flowers, as the Lily gasped the loudest, pointing to Alice and asking around aloud, "Do you suppose she could be a wild flower?"

"Oh no," Alice giggled embarrassingly, as she cleared that mess up, "I'm not a wild flower."

"Well, then what say what species, or genus, are you, my dear," the rose asked Alice curiously.

Alice thought about it really hard, not sure if she should reply a good or bad answer. So she tried a combination of the both, "Well, I guess you could call me a Genus… Humila… well, Alice."

The flowers all looked at her, quite curious about her completely, as the Lily pointed out, asking, "Ever seen an Alice with a formation like that?"

"Come to think of it," the Violet asked the others, "… have you or any of us ever seen an Alice?"

"Yes," the Lily asked, pointing at Alice's hair, "And did you notice her petals?"

"What a peculiar color," one of the others pointed out.

The violet took a sniff of Alice's hair, and scoffed in suspicion, "And no fragrance."

"I think she's pretty," one of the childlike flowers pointed out.

"ALICE!" a familiar voice called out, getting the attention of all the flowers, as well as the girl herself.

There, appearing in front of them all, the Dodo, along with his crew, as well as Bill, McTwisp, Chamo, and a shrunken Riley.

Among them were three newcomers, one of which being a white dormouse, wearing a faded red swordsman getup, and using a threading needle as a sword. The other two, were twin girls, both looking the age of fourteen, like Riley and Alice, with slim frames, fair skin, and auburn pink hair. One had her hair tied in ponytails on top of the sides of her head, while the other had buns on hers. They were both dressed in black and white outfits, in which the ponytail girl wore a white shirt with a black right sleeve that went down to her wrist, with a white glove on that side, while her left sleeve ended at her elbow, and had a black wrist band on her left wrist. She had a black miniskirt as well, with white suspenders, and a black tie, with black and white striped stockings and black shoes to boot. Her sister had the opposite, with a black button up collar shirt, white suspenders and white skirt, with her right sleeve white and ending at her elbow, and a white arm band, with her left sleeve was black and ended at her wrist, with a white glove on her left hand, black and white striped stockings, and white maryjane shoes. The ponytail girl had a black bow on the back of her skirt's waist, while her sister had a white bow on hers. In truth, these two looked to be like twins; like looking into a mirror, one having the other's reflection.

However, that wasn't what concerned Alice as much, as Bill set Riley down on the ground, as he stood next to Chamo now. But before warned, Alice rushed up to him, and hugged him tightly, surprising the boy as much. She pulled back, smiling to the boy as she nearly gushed out tears from the moment, "Riley, I didn't think I'd see you again!"

"Same here," the boy confessed, but then pointed behind him, "But thanks to these folks, our hope was rekindled."

"Ya got that right, baby," Chamo smirked up.

But that caused only for Alice to nearly be startled by this new scene, as she pointed to Chamo, and stuttered, "Um, R-Riley… he… Chamo… he… did he…"

"Yeah, I know," Riley nodded, smiling baffled, "He can talk in this world."

They then heard a joyous laugh come from the rabbit, as he pointed out, "See, I told you I'd find the right Alice."

The mouse huffed, crossing his arms in denial, "I am not convinced."

The rabbit looked at them, at all of them, aside from the two shrunken kids and their snow white furred companion. He huffed at all their disbelief looks, shaking his head as he complained aloud, "How's that for gratitude? Every year for the past six years or so, I've been up there for that much time in weeks, searching one Alice after the next or other. Risking my life and limbs, by nearly being eaten by other animals, or run over by those infernal metallic carriages! And those other animals, they go around unclothed, doing their… Shukum… in public none the less. I had to avert my very eyes from such scenes."

"Hey, I'll have you know that's how most us other animals do that sort of thing," Chamo shot out, feeling rather insulted by the complaints, "What'd you do? Try and sneak inside a building or two to use the bathroom?"

But the two went unheard, as most of the animals and flowers looked at Alice, as well as Riley, with doubt in their eyes. As they looked, rumors began to spread around them all. "Are we sure that's the Right Alice," the daisy asked.

"She does seem a bit… older," the violet pointed out.

"_That's _because _she's _the _wrong_ Alice," the dormouse pointed out.

"But what if she is the Real Alice?" the bun-haired girl asked out.

"And what if she is, then she isn't," the pony tailed girl asked aloud.

"But if she's so the Alice we're looking for, then she might be," the bun-haired girl defended.

While trying to keep up with the two girls, Riley groaned as he pointed out, "Y'know, Alice. These twins remind me of the twins back at that engagement party back up top."

"Indeed. But maybe we should clear this up before someone says something less than needed," Alice whispered to him, as she stepped up to the others, and spoke up to get their attention. "Um, excuse me. But how can I be the wrong Alice, if this is my dream?" That earned a couple of confused looks from everyone; plant, animal, and even from Riley.

His confusion was spoken out, as he asked, "Um, Alice… if this is a dream, then why am I having the same one?"

"And how come I'm havin' it too? While talkin' freakin' English here," Chamo blurted out, equally confused by all this.

Alice was about to answer on that, but stopped as she tried to process any logical ideas or explanations to come up with. So she did the only thing that she could do at that moment: change the subject entirely. She looked to the twins and asked, "Well, um… anyway, who are you two?"

The ponytail headed girl smiled as she winked, "Nice to meet ya. I'm Tweedle-Fuka."

The bun-haired girl bowed graciously, "And I'm Tweedle-Fumika."

And the two bumped into each other, side to side, as they leaned on each other, and asked in unison, "So who are you guys?"

"Alice. Alice Liddell," Alice answered as she bowed and curtsied with grace. She then pointed to Riley and Chamo as she introduced them both, "The young man is Riley Hatterson, and his furry companion is named Chamomille, or Chamo for short."

Riley tipped his head, almost as if he was tipping a hat to everyone, "Hey, there."

While Chamo just churchly waved at them, "How ya do?"

The others seemed a bit confused by the two new faces, and one face that seemed familiar. They were conversing with one another on what to do about all this. If the Alice they found was the Right Alice, or if she was the Wrong Alice. And the boy with the ermine, who was he? Was he a spy for the Black Queen or the Red Queen? What could they do to possibly get any answers out of all of this.

The Dodo thought about it for a moment, taking a puff or two, until finally, he answered, "Hmmmm. We should consult Absolem."

"Oh, that's a good idea," the Rose pointed out, "If anyone can figure out who they are, it's Absolem."

"Absolem?" Both Riley and Chamo asked one another, hoping that either one, or anyone else around them, had an answer as to whom this Absolem was.

"Allow me to escort you all there," Tweedle-Fuka pointed out.

But Tweedle-Fumika pointed out, nearly shoving her sister out of the way, "Ah, no. I'll escort them."

"No, I will," Tweedle-Fuka insisted.

"No, I," Tweedle-Fumika shot out.

But then it nearly became a near-out brawl between the two sisters at this time, as Alice asked, "Are they always like this?"

"Family trait, I'm afraid," the White Rabbit spoke out, and turned to the two sisters, "You can both escort them."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

The place was unknown but from the looks of it, it was a giant palace hall, completely bleached white. But the one shade of color that came scampering out, was a small gray and crème stomach chinchilla that scurried about on the floor. It stopped for a moment, straightening itself out, cleaning the hair on top of his head, as the little mouse was looking his best for the day. Unfortunately, before it could get far, a black gloved white hand with black claw nails slammed on the mouse, allowing only its tail to stick out. The hand lifted up, as the helpless chinchilla struggled to free its tail and itself free, as it came face to face of the owner of the hand that held it a prisoner.

The one who possessed the hand, was a young teenage man, at the age of sixteen. His body was slim, but hid muscle; his skin was chalk white and his fingernails were black claws of sorts. His hair was black and well kept, say for the bang that covered his right eye, and nearly one third of the right side of his face, allowing only his mouth, nose, and his left yellow serpent slit eye to show. He wore a black tight turtleneck with a black hooded trench coat on top, with two gray straps crossing over themselves on top of the chest, with only the right sleeve missing, and the left sleeve rolled up halfway atop the elbow. He also had two gray belts crossing at his waist, wearing black baggy pants, and had gray belts on the thighs, as well as black boots that had gray belts on the ankles. He also had gray bands cover his entire right arm, and had two fingerless black glvoes on both hands. Due to his darkened appearance, he was the only one that could stand out of the light.

He was sitting down on one of the white chairs that were present, as he looked at the mouse, and smirked. He sighed deeply, and looked at the mouse in front of him, "Life… not fair, is it?" he nodded his head around as he played with the mouse in his hand, but still kept his grip on it, "Well, you see, I… well, I… shall never be King of all Underworld." suddenly, slithering off his left arm, from a few black bands on his left arm, a black snake formed as it slinked forward, looking at the mouse with hunger in its red eyes as it arched up, and unhinged its jaws, as the boy cruelly smiled to the mouse, "And you, my small friend… shall never see the light of the day after this one."

And just before the snake could eat the mouse, a voice spoke out, distracting the boy and the snake. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food, Prince Blackheart?"

The boy stopped, as did the snake, as they both turned to see who had spoken up. The owner of the voice was a small blue hornbill cockatoo, with an orange hornbill, and dressed in a white and silver vest of royal design. The bird had an annoyed sneer on his face, and tapping his taloned feet.

The boy, known as Prince Blackheart, sighed in annoyance, as he asked, "What do you want, Zazu?"

Zazu politely chimed out as he bowed respectfully, "I am here to announce that her royal majesty, the White Queen Mirana, is on her way." He then sneered at the boy as he exclaimed, "So you'd better have an excuse for being here, while there is an uneasy truce between the Three Queens of Underworld."

The boy didn't care much about the bird, but his pet snake got his attention as it hissed out something distressing. The boy turned, and saw the chinchilla scurry towards a hole in the wall. The mouse disappeared into the hole, and Blackheart pouted, "Oh, Zazu, look what you did. You made me lose my pet's lunch."

The cockatoo scoffed aloud, "Ha! You'll lose more than that when the queen gets through with you. She's as mad as a hippo with a hernia when she learned of your unexpected arrival."

The boy just mockingly acted like he was scared at first, "Ooooh, I quiver…" but then, from out of his back, more snakes arched out, stretching outward along with the other snake on the boy's left arm. But all of them, staring at the bird, all hungry with a bit of drool dripping of their venomous fangs, as Blackheart's face stretched to a snake-like grin, as he hissed out, "… with Fear."

Sensing the intent to kill, even as the boy slowly stood up, but kept wary of the snakes stretching outward towards the bird. Zazu backed away as he did his best to get away from them all. "Now, Prince Blackheart… put them away…. don't look at me like that," Zazu pleaded, as he flew up in the air, shouting, "NOOO!"

But it was too late, as one of the snakes pounced at them, eating him in one gulp. The boy smirked as all the snakes retreated back into his body, and the snake on his arm reverted back into a black strap arm band. However, his moment of delight was taken away as someone called out, "Prince Blackheart."

The boy turned around, to get a good eye on who it was that spoke up to him. There, protected by two soldiers in white armor and helmets that looked like headpieces to pawn pieces in a chess game, was a woman of royalty. She was chalk white skinned, with red lips, long white hair, in her mid twenties, slim and slender figure, and dressed in a white ball gown with pearls sewn into them, and had movements that appeared she was dancing with every movement she made. This was the White Queen of the realm of Marmoreal, Queen Mirana, the youngest of the three queens. As well as the aunt of one Prince Blackheart, as she kindly asked him, "Nephew dearest. Can you please spit Zazu out? Please?"

Blackheart cocked an eye on this, as suddenly, Zazu's beak popped out of the boy's mouth, speaking to the queen, "Impeccable timing, your Majesty." groaning in annoyance, Blackheart spat out the bird, who fell to the floor in a heap of saliva covering him, as the bird looked at himself in disgust.

After cleaning himself off, he casually walked toward his aunt, even with the guards at their guard. He smiled as he began to circle his aunt, "Well, if it isn't my beloved Aunt Mirana, come off her high horse to mingle with an unwanted commoner as myself."

The queen remained unfazed by this as she casually mentioned, "Nephew, you are aware that we are all in an uneasy truce between me, your mother, and your Aunt Iracebeth."

"Yes," the boy replied.

"You are also aware that by being here, not on business between either of the Three Queens, is a somewhat act to destroy the uneasy truce between the three kingdoms of Underworld," the White Queen advised.

"Ah, yes, Auntie Mirana, I know of the terms of the Truce," Blackheart assured her, as he stopped in front of her, and explained, "Which is why I'm here on importance from Aunt Iracebeth." The queen seemed surprised, but remained silent, as Blackheart explained, "Some of our spies have identified a certain White Rabbit… scurrying in and out the door that leads to the Upperworld." He leaned in closely, as he whispered, "And now the spies called our castle, saying he was spreading rumors, saying he had found… the Right Alice?" He tilted his head a little, as he smiled in his question, "You wouldn't know of anything about this, would you?"

An ungodly silence between the two went on; one looking surprised while the other was calmly smirking at the sight. Finally, the silent went over as Mirana's smile returned to her, as she replied, "I'm sorry. I know of no such things or goings beyond my kingdom."

After hearing that answer, Blackheart merely shrugged, and walked away from them all. He bowed his head to them and bowed before her as he simply replied, "Very well. I shall trust you on that." And walked out of the castle, going to wherever he was going to now.

The massive doors closed behind the boy, leaving the queen to sigh in relief. She looked to the recovering Zazu as she smiled, "Is it true, Zazu? Has McTwisp found Alice?"

"Uh, it is possible, you majesty," Zazu informed as he cleaned himself of the drool, "But… there are those uncertain of this news."

Queen Mirana sighed in despair, mumbling to herself, "It's times like this I wish Sir Balthazar or Dalban were here to help council me in situations as dire as this."

"But there is good news, your majesty," Zazu flew up, as he perched on the Queen's stretched out hand, "They're taking her to Absolem to see if she is the Right Alice."

* * *

Outside, peeking over a window, a small black garden snake was listening in to this bit of news. After it heard enough, it slithered down a bushel of vines downward, and slithered back down… onto the arm of the relaxed Prince Blackheart. The snake slithered upward to the boy's ear as it hissed in it. Once the boy listened, his face let a broadened smile stretch outward.

Once he heard enough, the boy turned towards the snake's eyes, and ordered, "Good work. Now I have a mission for you. Go to Illosovic Stayne and tell him a certain meeting of Freedom Fighters in service to the White Queen are in Radiant Gardens, meeting with Absolem." He then chuckled evilly, as he finished, "Tell him to bring the Bandersnatch, as well as um… the Ruin."

* * *

**Back in Radiant Gardens**

McTwisp led the way for the others, as they traversed towards wherever the White Rabbit was hopping to lead them all to. The shrunken teens were walking alongside one another, while Chamo remained to Riley's side. The twins, Tweedle-Fuka and Tweedle-Fumika were following in between, while the more polite and mannered Tweedle-Fumika carried Riley's backpack. The Dodo, Bill, and his crewmates tagged behind to keep an eye out at some unforeseen enemy. Truth in all, it looked like a parade going to find this Absolem character.

As they wlaked on, Riley just had to ask aloud, "So we're going through this forest, shrunk down to the size of a Barbie and Ken doll, with talking animals, the Wonder Twins, and my pet sidekick/friend who can now talk, looking for somebody we don't even know if he'll help us or not? Am I right?"

"Seems about right," Chamo confirmed it.

Also feeling a bit uneasy, Alice looked to McTwisp, and asked, "So, if I may ask: who is this Absolem?"

"Oh, he's very wise, and very absolute," the White Rabbit answered.

"He's Absolem," The Tweedle Twins answered together.

As they walked closer, they all saw a cloud of smoke covering one of the larger mushrooms. As they entered it, trying to navigate through the smog, they saw a silhouette appearing in front of them atop the mushroom. There, once the smog cleared up more, they saw the occupant resting comfortably on the mushroom top, with a hookah smoke pipe and vase. The occupant, was a human-sized, or at least to those that were small or shrunk to size, blue caterpillar, with a monocle on his left eye, and held the hookah pipe with his upper hand appendages. They all stopped in front of this hookah-smoking insect, as he cautiously looked to them.

As they all stopped, Riley looked up in shock, as he whispered, "Alice… that caterpillar's blue. And he's smoking a hookah."

The Blue Caterpillar took a huge breath of his hookah smoke pipe, as he exhaled a huge cloud out, and asked casually, "Who are you?"

"Absolem?" Alice asked.

"You're not Absolem. I'm Absolem," he corrected, and took another drag as he asked, "The real question is. Who… are you?"

"Well, I'm Alice. Alice Liddell," Alice answered, and then pointed to Riley and Chamo, "And these are my friends, Riley Hatterson and Chamo."

The Blue Caterpillar looked to Riley for a moment, with a cocked eyebrow, as he mumbled, "How interesting." He then looked to Alice as she stated, "As for you… we shall see."

"What?" Riley shot back, sounding rather offended for her friend, "What do ya mean?"

"Yes, what do you mean?" Alice asked, "I ought to know who I am."

"Yes, you ought to know, Stupid girl," he pointed out, and then pointed to the side, "Unroll the Oraculum."

They all looked to where Absolem pointed to, as the dormouse scurried over to it. There, resting on a table-sized mushroom, a scroll of sorts, as everyone walked over to it. The White Rabbit opened it, as everyone crowded about it, as Chamo asked, "So what's the big deal about this Oracular?"

"Oraculum," McTwisp corrected, as he smoothed out the paper, "It's a cylindrical compendium of all Underworld."

Alice and Riley leaned in closer, as they examined it, and saw before them on the paper, events that appeared to have transpired. As Alice looked at it, she asked aloud, "So it's like a calendar."

"Compendium," Absolem corrected.

"No, wait. Look," Riley pointed out, showing forward from one portrait, showing them, illustrating the moment happening now, "This is happening right now. And the next page…" He looked to the blue caterpillar, as he cleaned the lip piece of his hookah , "So what is this? An oracle or a calendar?"

"Both, in a way," Absolem replied, "It tells of each and every day, since the Beginning. And as time goes forward, it tells of what will Come. Such as the Griblic Day; the day of the Red Queen, the day that Alice would return to Underworld." He then looked to McTwisp and ordered, "McTwisp. Roll forward three months from now… to the Frabjous Day."

The three explorers of this world looked to each other, and asked together, "Frabjous Day?"

"Yeah, that's the day you free us of the Red Queen and Black Queen," Tweedle-Fumika explained, as she pointed to the page now.

"It's also the day you slay the Jabberwocky, Alice," Tweedle-Fuka smiled proudly.

Alice stopped for a second, as did Riley, as they both looked, as she asked, "Slay the what?"

It was then that they saw the illustration before them come to life. There Alice was, dressed in the most glorious silver white armor that framed her figure, standing on the remains of a castle's tower. In her hands, preparing to take a swing, was a large buster sword-like blade, with four pearls incrusted in the center of it. And charging towards her in the air, was the most terrifying dragon-like beast anyone ever set eyes upon.

Chamo gulped as he pointed out, "I take it that thing's the Jabberwocky, right?"

But Riley looked to the caterpillar and pointed to the blade, and asked, "And that would be…?"

"That, young Riley…" the great Absolem began to answer, "… is the Vorpal Sword."

"Vorpal Sword?" Riley questioned.

"Yep, the Vorpal Sword," Tweedle-Fumika explained, "Legend has it that the sword has been around since the beginning, just as long as the Jabberwocky's existence. Some say that in the beginning, was when they first fought. There are many legends about the blade, saying that the one destined to be its bearer, will be given 'sight beyond sight'."

Chamo looked surprised by that as he asked, "You mean they can see the future?"

"Something like that," Tweedle-Fuka shrugged, "But everyone knows the Vorpal Sword is the only blade that can kill the Jabberwocky. You know what they say, 'If it ain't Vorpal, then It ain't Dead'."

Looking at the illustration in disbelief, she backed away, as she shook her head, "No. no, that's not me. I can't do something like that. I can't slay anything… No, I don't slay."

"I know," the dormouse agreed with her, "And that's what I keep telling these people."

Riley ran over to help Alice out, trying his best to calm his alarmed friend down. But the others seemed a bit worried, and McTwisp hopped forward to Absolem, as he asked with much hopeful plea in his eyes, "Please, oh great Absolem, resolve this for us. Is she the right Alice?"

Everyone, including Riley, and a much calmed Alice, looked to Absolem, who took a big drag from the hookah. Then, as he puffed out a huge cloud that nearly covered him, he answered, as he disappeared with the swirling clouds, "Not… Hardly…" and then as the smoke vanished without a trace, so did he.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Beware the Bandersnatch; Cursed by the Ruin**

* * *

**Prince Blackheart: James Marsters (Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer)**


	6. Beware the Bandersnatch pt1

**Disney's Wonderworld**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Beware the Bandersnatch; Cursed by the Ruin pt.1**

* * *

**Back in Radiant Gardens**

Alice, Riley, and Chamo were slowly backing away from the approaching group before them. When McTwisp had brought up the question whether or not he had brought the Right Alice, everyone was in high hopes for a Yes. But unfortunately, Absolem wasn't all that generous, nor hopeful in saying the much desired reply. Instead, he had said that the Alice before them was 'Not Hardly', and just disappeared in a puff of his own hookah smoke. Now, everyone else was just thinking on what to do with the 'Wrong Alice'.

"See, I told you," the Dormouse pointed out.

"I was so sure that you were the Right One," McTwisp confessed aloud, but looked down considering his hopes were dashed.

"Hmph," the violet called out, "She should be ashamed of herself; pretending to be Alice."

"Hold it, hold it," Riley stepped up to defend his friend, "Look! I don't know what you're all upset about. But _she is _Alice. Maybe not _your_ Alice precisely, but she's _an_ Alice to boot, nonetheless."

"Yeah, but she's not _the _Alice we're looking for," Fumika replied.

"Hey, you were the one that said she was the Right Alice," Fuka shot back, trying to add that she was right.

Fumika huffed, "Well, we didn't have all the evidence in."

"Oy, these two are annoying," Chamo groaned out.

"I'm sorry if I'm not who you were all looking for," Alice apologized. But then she stopped for a moment, allowing some thought to sink in. "Wait. This is my dream." She then looked to everyone, including Riley and Chamo, who were all confused at that last part, as she continued on, sounding rather confident, "I'm going to wake up now, you'll all disappear, and I'll be back at the party with Riley and Chamo, who won't talk."

Chamo pointed at that no talking comment, "Ya got that right."

Alice then closed her eyes, and did as her father had told her once. She pinched herself in the shoulder hard enough, and opened her eyes. But instead of waking up, she was still in the place before, with all the critters looking at her strangely, as did the talking flowers. Even Riley looked at her confused, but Chamo, who was still talking, shrugged, "Let me guess: it didn't work, right?"

Alice frowned in confusion at that, and mumbled to herself, "That's odd. Usually that would work."

The Dormouse pulled out his needle sword, and suggested, "If you want, I could stick you."

Alice nodded in approval, "That might help."

"My pleasure," the Dormouse nodded as he walked forward.

But he was stopped by Riley, who stepped in front with his palm out, "No, pal. Hold that thought for a moment." He then looked to Alice, as he did his best to reason with her. "Alice," he calmly started out, hoping it would all soon sink in for her the realization, though he himself was having a bit of a hard time believing it at first. But he decided to go with it until further thoughts or notices began, as he asked, "Has it possibly, probably, and already… have occurred to you… that all this, this world, the animals talking, the flowers talking and singing, and even that doorknob from before… might not all be a dream."

The look on the young girl's face was slowly starting to come to realization on that. But before she could acknowledge that, Chamo made a small squeaky cry of yelp. This caught their attention, as did the other animals, as they sharply turned towards the wall. Riley was a bit freaked out about the attitude change in them all, but asked, "What is it?"

"There's something in the forest!" the ermine replied loudly, "It's heading straight in this direction!"

"That might be true," Fumika pointed out, "Animals are always more alert than us humans."

The two teens thought it was probably him getting nervous but then Alice realized something very important. Aside from the others before them both, there wasn't any other noise, no birds, animals growling or yelping… there weren't even squirrels jumping from tree to tree.

It was then that Alice turned to the Dodo, and asked nervously, "Um, Mr. Dodo… when Chamo said something was heading this way… what does he mean?"

"I'm not sure," the Dodo answered, never taking his eyes off the darkened forest, "But I know this: it isn't human."

At that very moment, a strange crashing sound echoed from within the darkened forest trees. Alice and Riley both looked to see what was happening. Beyond the stone wall that separated them from the forest, lay a vast grove of trees. Riley narrowed his eyes as he looked deeper through the gaps between the trees.

And that's when they all saw it.

Though it wasn't a clear image, the young teen boy was able to make a dark shape moving within the forest. It's shape was completely indefinable; almost as if it's form was more malleable than a solid form. Then came another sound; a faint screech that sent a chill racing down and up his spine.

"Did you see it?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure what I saw," Riley replied. But then, he suddenly smelled something in the air. It was the same rancid odor that had saturated around the trench he had come across earlier. He immediately covered his nose as he winced, "Oh man, that reeks."

"An odor?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, man. That's horrible," but then he coughed as he tried to get the smell out of his lungs, "It's probably ten times stronger than twenty port-a-potties put together."

"That's a colorful image, Ril," Chamo mumbled in disgust.

"Look! Over there," Fuka shouted, pointing to a spot behind the wall.

When everyone looked to where the Tweedle Twin had pointed, the two human kids found themselves short of breath or words. A patch of trees were starting to change from a healthy green to a sickly dying brown, rotting away into shriveled skeletons. As Alice, Riley, and Chamo looked closer, they saw a black ooze bubbling through the crack in the wall.

With a crash of unearthly strength, a huge portion of the wall exploded outward. After the dust settled, the explosion revealed what both Alice and Riley could only describe as the most bizarre yet loathsome creature he, she, or anyone they both knew could have ever seen in their lifetime. The creature had to be around maybe ten to thirteen feet in height; probably around the size of an RV, but this was due to them both being the size that they were shrunk in. The creature's body was humanoid with an upper torso, but had four insect legs, with a hunch in its back with gears and several doll arms sticking out of it. Its skin and flesh was composed of what looked to be slimy black ooze. And its head was that of a dead bald doll's head with one eye missing. The creature lumbered away from the wall and began to make its way into the middle of the clearing, leaving behind a trail of rotting death and with each step it took as well.

Riley could only gawk at this gigantic monster, "WHAT THE HECK!" he yelled pointing right at it, "WHA… what the heck is that thing? It looks like something out of Resident Evil!"

"It's a Soldier of the Ruin!" the White Rabbit said in utter terror.

Alice gulped and paled at that as she turned to the white rabbit, and then back at the creature, "The Ruin?"

As soon as the so-called Ruin soldier reached the center of the clearing, an ear-piercing cry was let loose from behind it. Pouncing out of the clearing, was a huge gray-ish white furred creature that seemed to be part grizzly bear and part bulldog. Its body was covered in grayish white fur with black spots, it had powerful front and back arms, a huge hump hunch forward on its back, a long fluffy tail that dragged on the ground, two yellow eyes that glared daggers at anyone, sharp yellow claws to boot, as well as sharp jagged teeth out of a huge gnaw.

The creatures all looked terrified, even the flowers, and all bolted, as the Tweedles shouted together, "THE BANDERSNATCH!" and they too ran as well, with a terrified Riley and Alice as well.

However, once again, the two ran away in separation.

The Ruin creature stomped forward, as the Bandersnatch snarled and roared out loud, causing most of the animals to scatter and run through the forest. As the Ruin stomped through the flowers, plants, and even the flowers that were sentient, it seemed touching the creature proved fatal. Every touch on a blade of grass on the ground shriveled up and died, like acid. The flowers that could speak, were caught by the creature's steps, and screamed as they turned black and shriveled lifelessly to the ground, dying from the unknown poisonous substance that made up the creature.

For Riley, it was like a walking toxic waste dump charging through everywhere. Immediately and with fear guiding his actions, he dove behind some thick bushes as it looming passed by. Riley's breathing was slowing down, allowing himself to relax from such a frightful sight. As he did so, he immediately reached into the bag, and pulled out the Uplekurchin.

"No way am I gonna be able to outrun it in this height," he told himself as he was about to eat it. But stopped himself as he looked around, realizing that there was one other who had escaped his sight, other than Alice. "Chamo?" he asked in a whispered tone, doing his best to not get noticed, "Chamo? Where are you?"

"DAAAAAAH!" Chamo shouted out, "SOMEBODY HELP ME HERE!"

Hearing the distressed voice come from his ermine companion afar, Riley peeked out of the bushes, only to spot the snow white ermine running for his life, from what appeared to be red-armored men who had a physique of a playing card of sorts, with red heart tipped lances. Whoever these guys were, they seemed to be rounding up most of the animals, as one of them shot out what appeared to be a boomstick gun that fired a net, snagging Bill and the Dodo's crew. Whatever was going on, it was turning into a huge herd hunting party. And the animals were being unjustly rounded up, while the plants were being destroyed by that Ruin creature.

However, Riley wasn't gonna stand by and let all that happen. Despite the fact that he and Alice, as well as Chamo, were all strangers in this world, there was no reason that he could stand by and do nothing about it. Once he realized that, he sunk a little depressed, as struggled to pull out his oversized pants, "Why all of a sudden do I go hero mode here?"

Chamo scrambled across the gorund, not looking back, hoping to get away, even though he was whining out, "AGH! Why me? What'd I ever do? Okay, aside from stealing a few foods and clothing back in our world, I didn't do anything to get hunted down like this! Or is it that talking animals are considered illegal around here?" suddenly, he skidded in his tracks, as two lances came down in front of him, nearly skewering the poor creature.

He went bulgy eyed as he gulped, looking up as now he was surrounded by a horde of the red soldiers. "Ehehehe," he gulped nervously, shakingly waving at them, "Uh… I don't suppose you'd just consider letting me go?"

Two of the guards looked to each other, as Guard 1 pointed out, "Well, look what we've got here."

"Yep," Guard 2 nodded in agreement, "First time we've seen a snow white rat around here."

"I'M NOT A RAT! I'M AN ERMINE!" Chamo shouted angrily, but stopped for a moment as he thought aloud, "Hmm, maybe talking aint such a bad thing; I can defend my erminity now without Riley's help." however, he was reminded of the situation he was in, as a spear head's tip was pointed at him close to his face, as he yelped back, "DAAAH! Right, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Think he might be a spy for the White Queen?" one of the knights asked.

"Well, whatever he is, or who he's working with, the Knave and Prince Blackheart will sort it all out," the leader stated. He then stepped forward towards the scared ermine, "Alright, you. You're coming with…"

THWACK!

The knight's yellow eyes went wide as saucers from the darkness inside his helmet. Everyone looked to the knight, wondering what had happened, until the guard fell down flat on his back. There, everyone looked to see that standing seven feet behind the now-unconscious knight, was a normal-sized Riley, wearing only his tuxedo's pants, and holding a branch to his right side like a staff, as well as tossing up a small rock in his free hand.

Chamo leaped with joy, as he scurried over to Riley, while the guards were distracted, as he cried out with a smile, "Riley! You came to save me!" he then stopped at the boy's feet, and sweat dropped for a moment, realizing his friend was back to normal size, "And you're tall again."

"Thank that cake the doorknob pointed out," Riley smirked, as Chamo scurried and climbed up the boy, perching himself on the young orphan boy's shoulder. Then Riley glared at the guards, as he stuck out the stick to them, "Alright. Back away from the ermine, and no one gets hurt."

The knights looked to one another, and then to the boy… and then back to one another. Finally, after what felt like a minute of silence and pondering, the Red Knights charged at the boy, lances pointed forward. The first guard charged forward right at him, but Riley quickly side-stepped out of the way, and when he was in range, the boy swatted at the knight's head; dead center on the side, knocking the knight out as he fell face first to the ground. Riley scooped up his lance, and blocked the second guard to come at him, while he ducked and whacked the legs of the third knight charging at him. He then swatted the second knight's lance upward, and then smacked the enemy's jaw from below, poked the stomach causing him to hunch over, and kicked him forward. Once that happened, the fourth and fifth knights couldn't stop as they ran over the second knight over knocking him out. The two ignored their fallen comrade and charged at the boy lances first, but they didn't suspect him javelin over them with their downed comrade's lance, landed behind them, and tripped them over with a swat to their legs, knocking them down, and flipped behind, landing on their chests, and finished them with a quick swat to their heads with the stick. All the red knights were down, with only Riley as the victor.

Chamo hopped up and down, as he scurried up to the boy's head, and looked at the boy, face-to-face, hanging on to his hair, "Riley, man! I luv ya!" but then cocked an eyebrow as he asked, "Where'd you learn to do those moves? First time I ever saw you use 'em on anyone else."

"Oh, those," Riley chuckled nervously, and shrugged as he held up one of the lances as his new weapon of choice, "When Alice and I had spare time at my place after school, she asked for my help as a sort of fencing dummy. I learned a few things from her; basically, how to block, swat, and stabbing forward. But I was more of a staff user than a swordsman. Made it easier for me, and more challenging for her."

"Yeah, uh. Speaking of which…" Chamo looked around, deeply worried for some reason, and looked to Riley for the answer, "Where is Alice?"

* * *

**Back with Alice**

While the street rat duo were pondering and looking for Alice, the girl in pondering was now running away from a charging Bandersnatch, followed by hunting Red Knights going after the others. Alice hopped over an enlarged root, and ducked for cover, as the Bandersnatch smashed through the root, splintering it into pieces as it charged through, roaring aloud fierce, with a mixture of bear and dog in its voice. As the Bandersnatch was sniffing out more targets, the Red Knights were hard at work hunting down the others.

The Dodo and Bill were running like crazy, until they both slammed face first into one of the Red Knights. They both fell flat on their backs, as one of the knights slammed on a pair of ankle shackles on the Dodo and Bill, as the Dodo complained, "I say, unhand us now, or you'll hear from my solicitor!" And both dragged them away.

The White Rabbit, McTwisp, was scurrying as fast as he could, and hyperventilating in the process. But that stopped into whimpering, as a net was launched at him. Rolling on the ground, entrapped into the net, one of the knights dragged him off, along with the Dodo and Bill. Hiding behind the bushes, watching their friends getting dragged off, were the Tweedle twin sisters, as they leapfrogged over one another to get away, without getting noticed.

While the Red Knights were rounding up the others, as well as a flock of flamingos that had been sighted in the garden, Alice and the Dormouse were being chased after by the brutish Bandersnatch. The Dormouse leapt into a dead and hollow log, as the Bandersnatch ignored its disappearance and continued to pursue Alice. She was doing her best to outrun the monster, but it was just too large and too fast, but she was small enough to evade it. She squeezed through some thick vines and ran towards a forest of oversized mushrooms big enough to be shading trees. She went in deep, hoping to avoid the white furred and black-spotted beast.

However, the Bandersnatch proved relentless in this hunt, as it smashed through the vines, but stopped as it crashed on the ground, on its left arm. The beast snarled a moment, trying to get back its bearings, and saw the blonde haired girl disappear into the mushrooms. It leapt right at it, plowing through half of them, as Alice got out of the mushroom cluster, and the dust cloud caused by the Bandersnatch's crash. She was almost halfway out of there, at the edge of Radiant Garden and out to the open way to lose both the Red Knights and the Bandersnatch.

But then she stopped in her tracks, and a look of realization striking her face as she told herself, "Wait a moment. It's only a dream." She then turned around, and stood defiant, as she saw the Bandersnatch making its bearings and caught her scent, telling herself, "Nothing can hurt me in a dream."

The Dormouse popped out of the log, and saw the Bandersnatch, slowly heading towards Alice, who just stood there. "What is she doing," he asked himself, and ran towards her, shouting, "Run, you great big galumphing idiot!"

The shouts got the attention of a running Riley, who not too far away, saw the Bandersnatch heading towards Alice. Both him and Chamo looked in shock, ignoring the group of Red Knights they were gonna be coming towards. "Riley, what's she doing? Is she nuts? Does she have a death wish?"

"No," Riley answered, shaking his head, and grabbed onto a tree branch, flipping himself up on to it, "She's still convinced this whole place is a dream."

Riley then looked over to the occupied knights, and saw one of them lifting up one of the net muskets. He smirked as he got an idea, and hopped on to one of the closer branches, making his way towards the knight. Once close enough, he hopped onto the unsuspecting knight's shoulders, and snatched the gun, "Thank you."

And hopped to the other knight and the next knight over, stepping on their heads to use them as stepping stones to one of the other taller trees. One of them shot a lance at him, but he hopped onto a taller tree, and jumped/climbed up the next taller branch, with the lance aimed at him missing him by one inch. He got up high enough and took aim at the Bandersnatch as it was closing in at Alice.

Meanwhile, a still convinced Alice just stood there, chanting to herself, "It's only a dream. It's only a dream."

But stopped as the Bandersnatch slid to a halt stopping six inches from the girl, and roared aloud, causing her to be scared stiff and silent. The beast's breath blew at her like a gust of wind, nearly causing the girl to fall down. The Bandersnatch snarled at the girl, glaring at her with anger filled yellow eyes. However, it was too preoccupied to even notice the Dormouse had scurried up the beast's shoulder, stood atop of the beast's head… and then stabbed the Bandersnatch's right eye right through, and pulled it out.

The Bandersnatch roared with anger, as it doubled to the side, taking a no planned swipe at Alice's right arm, slashing in three claw marks. The girl cried out in pain, clutching on to her injured arm. That was Riley's chance to take action, as he shot a net right at the beast. The Bandersnatch was slightly immobilized as it tumbled around, falling over to the side, and disappearing into the forest, desperately trying to break free and disappearing from sight.

Alice, still cradling a throbbing and scarred arm, looked to where the shot was from, and smiled as she saw it was Riley. "Riley, you did it," she cried out, waving to him with her good arm, "Even though this is still a dream, that was amazing!"

Riley shook his head, as Chamo commented, "I don't know who's crazier: the occupants of this place, or that girl down there who still thinks this is all a dream."

Riley shrugged with a smile, but shot out, "Doesn't matter, but we still hit it!" He shouted out with pride, asking about nonchalantly, not even noticing a huge black shadow from behind, "Did anybody else see that?"

Alice, who paled at the oncoming sight, pointed to him, as she cried out, "Riley, look out!"

At that very moment, the Ruin creature had climbed up the tree, and landed with a thud on the branch to where Riley and Chamo were on. The disgusting and terrifying creature towered behind the young boy, then leaned down as a hiss escaped its dollface mask.

Riley knew he was in it deep as he gulped, "Except for you." And hopped down, landing from branch to branch as he hurried to get away, and landed on the ground.

Then suddenly, the rippling mass of the Ruin burst through the branches, and crashed near Riley into a thick clump of bushes, turning them to smoldering weeds as it touched them. The boy, with only a fraction of a second to make its next maneuver, dodged the larger creature with Chamo clinging tightly to his friend's neck.

"Great!", he exclaimed as he looked back at the Ruin which was now just a meter or so behind them. "I can't see how anything could possibly get any worse!"

The Ruin charged right at them, with its big arm shooting out broken shards of metal to make its arm into a living mace. Riley looked to see if the gun was alright, but the crash down below shattered it to no repair. He tossed it aside and took the lance quickly and without hesitation, but looked at it with a raised eyebrow. "Well at least I'm armed, but how am I gonna…"

"Riley, dodge it," Chamo shouted.

He was suddenly cut off by a slimy tentacle that the Ruin had shot towards him. He dodged it and tumbled to the ground. As soon as he regained footing, he was on better guard now, as the tentacle shot at him again but was knocked away with a swipe of his newly acquired lance made staff. A few other tentacles shot at him, but the creature didn't count on this boy being able to dodge him so easily, much less block all its advances at him with a mere machete. As soon as he saw an opening, Riley jumped over one tentacle, and roll-dodge another, and that allowed him to get around the beast and started running.

Riley didn't know how much longer he was going to last against this monster. Every time it tried swipe at him with its slimy, acidic, and metallic-clad arms, defending himself took more and more effort. Even with all his self-athletic training, he had never had to spar against something this big or multi-limbed before. But despite all that, the youth was not willing to yield; the adrenaline surging through his body was just too strong. Backing down now was not an option as he held the lance in a defensive way, and he stood in a defensive stance.

"Come on, you overgrown gelatinous jello mold gone bad!" he taunted the Ruin, "Everyone's been saying you're supposed to be this mighty demon! Or is that just a bunch of rumors to compensate for something?"

"Riley…" Chamo cautiously whispered to the boy, "Do you really think taunting him's gonna be any better for us?"

Riley looked to his little friend on his shoulder, and winked, "Just tryin' to throw its guard off."

The Ruin hissed with fury and lunged at the insolent youth. The attack was abruptly halted when Riley turn side stepped away, just as the demonic beast past him. And with all his strength, Riley turned and drove the sharp blade of the lance straight into masked face's left eye. It cried in agony and rolled itself into a ball within its rippling worm flesh. It then formed a tentacle as it swatted the boy away, causing him to let go of the lance, still embedded into its eye socket.

The shove caused Chamo to fall off as well, sending him skidding on the floor, and away from his human companion. Riley groaned and panted as he got on his knees and recovered. He wiped a bit of sweat from his face, and half-smirked, "Well this is a first for me," he told himself looking at the lance, still embedded into the Ruin's left eye, "Since when did I become the courageous hero type?"

The ball suddenly burst into a hundred slimy tentacles that darted towards the already exhausted youth in a raging furry. Riley got back onto his feet and prepared to dodge it again. But by the time they reached him, he was too late to defend himself. A rippling tentacle took him by his right forearm and sent him crashing into the ground… while the tentacle still held on to his arm.

Riley screamed in shear anguish and pain as the Ruin's worms seeped onto his skin, and through his pores. 'My God,' Riley thought as he convulsed on the ground; his back arched up as he could barely breath, or barely think, 'This thing… it's feels like it's trying to get under my skin… eating me alive…'

"Riley!" Chamo shouted, as he scurried forward, "I'm comin', buddy!"

"Chamo, don't!" he shouted, making the ermine stop in his tracks, "Just stay there! You'll get snagged too!"

"But…!"

"STAY! PUT!" he shouted, pain and burning sensation seeping into him.

Alice watched as her friend was in trouble, and was about to run towards him to help, despite his pleas to stay away. However, the Tweedles scooped her up, and made a break for the clearing, even as a frantic Alice shouted out, "No, wait! Please, he needs my help! RILEY!"

Never in his life did he imagine that something could hurt so much. Another tentacle shot out from the Ruin's body and wrapped it around the right forearm, and yanked him forward at blinding speed.

Chamo ran for him, and gripped at the boy's foot, groaning through his little teeth, "Riley! Pull it together! We gotta get you outta here!"

As they were both being pulled towards it, Riley saw that the lance was still embedded in the Demon's eye. It was then that he remembered a bit of biology that Alice showed him during her homework sessions together; if he could shove the lance in deep enough, he could puncture the brain of this thing… killing it once and for all.

Ignoring the pain, but only for a little while, Riley gritted his teeth as he shouted, "I'm… I'M NOT… DEAD YET!" and as he was reeled in close enough, he used his momentum to put his feet up forward, and slammed them into the Ruin's face.

He then pulled his way up, fighting against the Ruin's strength to pull him in with the tentacle. And with all his might, he started to nail the lance in with his freed right foot. The tentacle oily worms started to crawl on his body; the main tentacle still not letting go of him, despite the creature's pain. Feeling the new sensations of pain in its body, the Ruin cried out in rage and pain, and hurled its tentacles in all directions. And then with one final stomp and a yell from Riley, he drove the lance deep within the Ruin's eye, shattering the dollface mask in the process. And like he predicted, struck the brain as the Ruin let out one massive howling cry.

As soon before the Red Knights could take action, with their lances at the ready, with two riders coming in, one of them being Prince Blackheart himself, they witnessed the fight between an outsider and the Ruin. Never in their lives, did they ever perceive that one human, let alone a young boy, could kill a semi-perfect soldier of the Ruin, with just a blade. As the Ruin creature began to die, the black oozy and oily flesh that made up its body slowly started to liquefy, dropping into smoldering puddles of black. The creature's body began to break down, melting faster and faster to the ground.

Stepping away in a half conscious daze, Riley hopped off and staggered back, as he and Chamo ran for the forests, disappearing into it. But Riley lingered for a moment, as he looked and watched as the black ooze covering his right forearm and hand turned to burning, hot muck and oozed off his arm. A small vein-like tattoo burn was left on the back of his right hand and forearm as he let it dangle on his side.

He then saw as the creature fell to the ground, dead at its side and melting slowly, leaving no evidence of its existence. Riley huffed, as he whispered, "Yeah, and stay dead." And with that, took off, grabbing his backpack, Chamo, and taking off elsewhere.

* * *

**Back in the Gardens**

The Red Knights, who were still amazed at the battle they had witnessed, took their attention away as Blackheart stepped forward. He didn't show it, but he was a bit surprised to see one of his kingdom's soldiers taken down like that. But that didn't stop him from looking around for something in particular. As he stopped, he looked to the ground in front of him, and smirked as he saw the Oraculum right at his feet. He knelt down and picked it up, as he opened it and saw the events that took place.

However, his face went to surprise as he called out, "Knave! You should look at this."

Stepping behind the boy, a seven foot Caucasian fellow, with a brown right eye, and a black heart shaped eye patch over his left eye, not hiding a three way scar on it, with black hair that reached his shoulders, and a bang nearly covering his right eye, stood behind him… overshadowing the boy. The man looked like he had been stretched on a torture device of sorts, as his waist and arms seemed a bit stretched out. He wore a red armored undershirt, with a black sleeveless armor shirt on top, with black gloves, a black belt, as well as a black shawl attached to the belt, with a sword strapped to his side. He also wore black pants, boots, and a red cape strapped to his shoulders. This fellow was Illosovic Stayne, the Knave of Hearts, right hand man of the Red Queen of Salazaar Crims.

"Your highness," Stayne cautiously stated, "Shouldn't we go after the boy? He did just slay one of the Black Queen's soldiers?"

"That Ruin was a work in progress; a creature that has only one message: Find stronger test subjects," Blackheart stated point of fact, not even sounding remorseful for the creature. Then he handed the Oraculum to Stayne as he replied, "However… this is of much more importance to grab our attention."

The Knave looked to the Oraculum, and saw an illustration forming. There, it was a depiction of Alice running away from the Bandersnatch. Stayne looked to the portrait, and then to the Prince, as he closed it and stated, "We must ride! Hurry, your Highness!"

Not giving much second thought, the two ran towards their black steeds, saddling up and taking ride to wherever they were going, following them were the Red Knights only in single formation. Whatever the illustration had that made Stayne panic for a moment, was enough to get him to go back to his queen in a hurry.

**Next Chapter: Beware the Bandersnatch; Cursed by the Ruin pt.2**


	7. Of Royalty and Plots

**Disney's Wonderworld**

* * *

**Chapter 6:** **Beware the Bandersnatch; Of Royalty and Plots pt.2**

* * *

**Elsewhere**

The Tweedle Twins had narrowly escaped the hunting, taking with them was Alice. They had run for the outskirts and had made their way on a dirt road, leading them further away from the forest. However, Alice had complained to them that they should have gone back, just to get Riley. But Fumika had explained it would have been suicide to go back, but reassured the blonde rabbit-sized girl that if Riley was as athletically gifted as they saw him to be, getting away from the card-shaped guards would have been a sinch.

Unfortunately for them, going to where they needed to go wasn't. for they had run out on a country road, and had made their way to a fork in it. That fork being a twisted tree, with two branches pointing both sides, and under each pointed branch, was a sigh; on the left read Queast and the one on the right read Snud. The two Tweedle Twins looked at this confused and in a hurry.

Alice looked at the signs, unsure of what they read or which direction to go to. So she looked to the twins and asked, "So, where are we going?"

"We need to get to Mamoreal, the Kingdom of the White Queen," Fumika replied, but tilted to the side and dipped her head the other way, scratching it in thought, "Just wish I could remember which way to go." She pointed in the direction that read Queast, and suggested randomly, "Maybe it's East to Queast."

"No," Fuka shot back. "It's South to Snud."

"East to Queast!"

"South to Snud!"

"Queast!"

"Snud!"

"QUEAST!"

"SNUD!"

The twins were arguing so profusely, until Alice, who was standing in between the two, finally shouted, "WILL YOU TWO PLEASE MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" The shouting finally snapped the twins out of it, as a calmed down Alice finally huffed out, and politely asked, "Now… which way is Mamoreal?"

The twins looked to one another, silently asking one another, until finally, they shrugged, and started in unison, "Well, we think it's…"

BAKAWWWWW!

They all heard that ear-piercing screech come from far in the skies, and right behind them, as they turned around quickly to see what it was. And much to the twins' horrified faces, it was nothing good to behold at. For swooping down upon them, was a ten foot bird of sorts, resembling a vulture of beak structure. It had a wingspan of seventeen feet, with feathers checkered black and white, including its seven foot long tail feathers, with red and white head feathers sticking out like a peacock's, and a viciously sharp yellow beak, along with a pair of sharp black talons on its feet. This was the infamous Jubjub Bird, another one of the Red Queen's pets, and it was on the verge of hunting down its elusive prey.

"THE JUBJUB BIRD!" the twins shouted, as they pointed to the bird in fear. Fumika looked to Alice, and in a hurry, shoved her in one of the thick bushes.

Just as she did, the Jubjub Bird swooped down, and snatched the two by the talons, flying away with them. Alice got out of the bushes, minus a tear in her skirt on the left. Now her left leg halfway up her thigh, was showing, giving her a little more movement, as she ran easier and faster. She tried to run after the bird, with the only ones who could get her to this place, Mamoreal, and hopefully a way back for her and her friends. But it wasn't to be, as the Jubjub was gaining distance in the air and miles.

But before they disappeared, Fuka shouted, "ALICE, FOLLOW THE ROAD TO SNUD!"

"IT WILL LEAD YOU THROUGH THE DARK FOREST," Fumika shouted back, "THERE, YOU FIND CHESS!"

"WHO'S CHESS?" Alice shouted back, asking as best she could, "WHERE WILL HE TAKE ME?"

"TO HATTER," they finally shouted, until they disappeared.

And to that such, Alice just stood there helpless, as the twins were being taken away through the grey skies to wherever they were going.

As the Jubjub Bird soared through the air, the Twins whimpered in fear, as Fuka looked to Fumika, and asked, "Fumika! Where are we going?"

"You're asking me," Fumika shouted. "I don't know!"

"You should know," she shot back, "You're the smart one!"

But their conversation was abruptly interrupted, as the Jubjub Bird squawked, getting their silence. But they screamed nonetheless as it nosedived down a canyon, going through the orange brown crust of the earth. It flew through the cracks and walls, like an F22 Raptor, soaring through enemy territory, or escaping an enemy through the canyon as it fired their cannons at them. But once it reached the clearing, the twins were even more scared than before, as if what they saw only made the canyon seem like a carnival roller coaster ride. The terror was evident as they now knew where the Jubjub Bird was taking them from.

There, at the end of the canyon, or rather built under the canyon's right edge, was a red, black, and white castle. The castle was beautiful, like a deck of cards. Its design was that of hearts; the roofs of some of the towers was made in the shape of hearts, a bridge was in the shape of hearts, and even the sharp tips of the wall surrounding the castle, as well as the sharp ends of the gate's iron barred door was shaped into hearts. There was a dark red moat surrounding the castle, with strange face-shaped rocks sticking out of it. This was Salazaar Crims, the kingdom of the Red Queen, Iracebeth.

As the Jubjub bird flew over the magnificent garden in the castle, where some shrubs were shaped into hearts, red roses covered the bushes and trees, and one shrub was shaped as the Red Queen's head, the twins gulped at the realization of the situation. Fumika gulped, "You know, I think the Bandersnatch would have been better than this."

"For once, Fumika…" Fuka gulped, "… I agree with this, contrariewise with some things we argue on."

* * *

**Salazaar Crims Castle**

**Throne Room**

The throne room was just as colored as the outside of the castle. Over the double door shaped like a heart, there was a tapestry of the Jabberwock, with a strange big-headed woman riding him, while they faced against a griffin with a man in white armor. But the doors burst open, as a figure stood there, fuming to the brim of anger unfathomed.

There, standing at the gate, was a Caucasian woman in her thirties, with her face painted white, with blue eye makeup and red lipstick painted in the shape of a heart. Her hair was curly red, in the shape of a heart, with a gold and ruby encrusted crown atop her head… which was five times as big as her body. She wore a black and gold ball gown, with the sleeves colored black and white stripes, red puffy shoulders. A black corset was around her waist, with a white fluffy collar, hiding her small neck, and her black skirt reached down to her feet, hiding them, and a gold stripe in front with red hearts going up and down. She held in her left hand a gold septer, and had a ruby ring on her right ring finger. This was Iracebeth, the Red Queen, or to the Rebels, known as the Bloody Big Head. But one thing was certain, she was fuming like angry.

"SOMEONE HAS STOLEN THREE OF MY TARTS!" she bellowed out.

In the throne room, there were other people aside from the Red Knights, as well as a few animals, being used as furniture and ornaments holding up a ruby encrusted chandelier. They were dressed in grey attire, but had some body part that was just as big as the Queen's head. A couple of women had a large nose, big ears, or a huge chest that barely stayed in her dress, while a few of the men had a large jaw, another had a big belly, and the last fellow had a large forehead. A few of the animals, which were frogs and surprisingly fish out of water and still alive, were dressed in red royal servant suits.

The Queen looked around, fuming and huffing, as she looked to five of her frog servants, standing attended in front of her red carpet, which led to the throne. She stomped forward, and unreasonably interrogated them, pointing to the first frog, "Did you steal my tarts?"

"No, your Majesty," the first frog replied.

"Did you?" she asked the next one.

"No, your Majesty," the second one squeaked out.

This went on until she reached the last frog, who answered the same as the others: No. The Queen huffed out, not liking the answers, until she shouted, "ALRIGHT THEN! IF NONE OF YOU WILL ANSWER, THEN OFF WITH YOUR…!"

"Aunt Iraci," a familiar voice called out behind her, as she and her subjects turned around to face the opened doorway. There, standing relaxed, was none other than Prince Blackheart, as he walked forward, "I guess today's just another beheading, I see."

"Nephew," the Red Queen smiled, as she ran towards him, hugging him. He returned the hug, just as she broke it and pouted, "Someone has stolen from my private pantry! They took three of my squamberry juice tarts! And no one has confessed in stealing them." She pouted to him, pleadingly, "Do you think you could… ?"

"Say no more, Aunt Iraci," Blackheart stopped her, nodding in agreement. He then walked side by the frogs, looking to them, as he asked, "So… none of you have confessed in stealing my aunt's, your Queen's tarts, eh?" He eyed them, stalking them like a jungle cat sizing up his prey. He eyed the first one in particular, as for a lack of three seconds, he gulped, drooling some strange purple drool on the side of his mouth. Blackheart arched an eyebrow at them all, and then slouched, sighing in defeat, as he shrugged, "Well, if no one stole them in the first place, then I guess you're all innocent."

The frogs sighed in relief, but the first one nearly jumped, as Blackheart knelt down before him. He leaned forward, and asked, in a whisper, "Are you certain that you, or no one with you, stole your Queen's tarts?"

The first frog gulped, "No, your highness."

Blackheart stared at him for a moment, not flinching or even batting an eyebrow at the frog. While he didn't move, the frog was shivering on his legs, nearly sweating off his mucus, as Prince Blackheart did nothing. Until finally, the prince sighed, as he shrugged, "Oh, well." But then he looked to the frog, and asked, "Say, maybe you could help me with something." He then pulled something out of his right pocket, and grabbed the frog's hands, placing something in them. When the Prince pulled away, the frog looked and saw in his hands, four rectangular runes no bigger than nickles, as Prince Blackheart explained, "I just purchased these runes from some witches; they say that they can answer any question, and never lie about anything." But he tapped his chin as he stated, "But I don't know if they work or not, so maybe you could help me."

The frog's fear disappeared as he breathed in relief, "O-Of course, your Highness."

Prince Blackheart smirked, "Good, all you have to do is drop them whenever I ask a question. If the runes show the symbols scratched into the front, then that means Yes." He then pointed to the runes, and asked, "Is my name Prince Blackheart?"

The frog dropped them, as the symbols pointed upward, and he looked to the Prince, answering, "Yes." He then scooped them back up, as the Prince asked another one.

"Am I not the only child to the Black Queen, Arachne, and the Horned King; the rulers of the Black Kingdom, Chernabog?" he asked, his smile not disappearing.

The frog dropped them again, as the symbols once again pointed upward, "Yes."

"Am I not the cousin of the White Queen's daughter, Princess Lilly, and the Red Queen's Daughter, Princess Jacqueline?"

The frog dropped them again, as the symbols once again pointed upward, "Yes."

"Has bargaining, reasoning, or pleading and begging for mercy ever convinced me to spare the life an enemy, betrayer, or mutineer?"

The runes fell to the floor, this time showing the backside, which had nothing written on them. The frog looked to the Prince, as he asked, "What does that mean, your Highness?"

"Oh, that means No," Blackheart answered, but then scooped them up, as he placed them back to the frog, "Okay, now I just have one more question, and this time throw them up in the air, as high as you can."

"Very well, your Highness," the frog replied without question, and then threw them up in the air.

But as he did so, the Prince's smile disappeared, into a grim expression, as he asked, "Did you steal my Aunt's tarts?"

The frog paled at that question, and time seemed to slow down as that question rang through the air. The runes flew through the air for a moment, until they finally fell back down between the two. But before the frog could catch them, Blackheart's hand snatched forward grabbing the runes, nearly a few inches away from the frog's shaking face. The Prince drew back his hand, and the Queen walked towards them, hoping to see the runes but to no avail, as she couldn't see them. The Prince opened his palm to examine the runes, as the frog nearly paled at to what the answer would have been, and everyone else was nearly shattering with anticipation as to what the runes read.

Finally, the Prince sighed in relief as he smiled… and showed the runes, symbols upward, as he answered, "Yes, you did."

The frog waved his arms in panic, as he shouted hysterically, "I WAS SO HUNGRY, YOUR MAJESTY!"

The Queen frowned as she shouted, "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

"Oh, please, your Majesty," the frog pleaded, just as the Red Knights dragged him away, "I have little ones to feed at home!"

As the Red Queen and Prince Blackheart were walking to the Heart-shaped throne, a salmon slithered next to the queen, as she ordered, "Go to his house and collect his little ones. I love tadpoles on my toast, almost as I love caviar." But the Prince stopped her, and gave her a stern look. She then sighed as she changed her order, "Save half of them to be raised as new servants."

"Yes, your Majesty," the fish replied, and slithered off.

The Queen sat on her throne as Prince Blackheart stood next to it. Then, lurking out from the curtains in the corner of the throne, Stayne slunked in, "Your Majesty."

The Queen turned and smiled, extending her hand as he reached out to kiss it, "Illosovic Stayne. You knave. Where have you and my darling nephew been lurking this time?"

He pulled back from the kiss, as he answered, "Your Majesty, during a raid through Radiant Gardens, we found it." He then pulled out the Oraculum, as he answered, "We found the Oraculum." And threw out the other end, opening it as it rolled on the ground in front of the Queen.

She looked at it, not impressed at all as she asked with her face scrunched up in disappointment, "That? It's looks so ordinary for an Oracle. How disappointing."

"How it looks isn't important, as to what we found out," Prince Blackheart replied, as Stayne rolled out to one important event, as he pointed, "Look here, three months from now. On the Frabjous Day."

The Queen leaned in a bit, and saw the same illustration as Alice was shown: the Jabberwocky fighting Alice. The Queen looked calmly surprised, as she tilted her head, and frowned, "I know that tangled mess of blonde hair anywhere. It's Alice, isn't it?"

"I believe it is," Stayne replied, looking at the tip of his left hand.

"What on Underworld is she doing with my darling Jabberwocky," the Queen asked, tilting her head at the illustration of things yet to come.

"She appears to be slaying it," Blackheart replied, rather focused on Alice than at the Jabberwock.

The Queen's face grew terrified in shock, as she sat up, looking at the two, shouting, "SHE KILLED MY JABBER-BABY-WOCKY?"

The two straightened up, as Stayne answered and advised, "Not yet, but she will in three months time. Unless we stop her."

"We must find Alice," she whispered, and looked to all her subjects, "FIND ALICE!"

"Alice, my queen," another voice spoke out to the left of the throne room.

The Queen turned and saw another familiar face, this time covered in a hood. The Queen sighed in relief, as she stepped down from the throne to greet her, "Ah, Witch Medusa…"

In truth, it was her, along with her associates, Free and Erika Frog, as they stood side to her. "You have arrived just in time to deal with this crisis," the Red Queen spoke out. "I am in need of your power and guidance."

Medusa bowed her head and curtsied as she humbled, "My life is but to serve you, My Queen."

"Alice has returned to Underworld," the Queen fumed out, nearly losing it, "And in three months time, when the Frabjous Day arrives, she will kill my Jabber-Baby-wocky, and take my crown! I want you to find her and ensure to tell Stayne of this. He will hunt her down and bring her to me, for a well-deserved beheading!"

"I shall," Medusa bowed her head, walking away with her followers. But as they disappeared, Medusa sneered with disgust, as she whispered, "Of course before Stayne can touch her, we'll be taking her back to _my _true queen."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Witches, Beasts, and Cats; Tea Time!**


End file.
